Muñecos de cera
by TentaculoTerapeuta
Summary: AU - Sugawara se enfrenta a la separación del que creía el amor de su vida. Si bien legalmente no supone ningún problema, emocionalmente las cosas giran en otro entorno. Pero todo parecerá más sencillo cuando conoce a el psicoterapeuta Sawamura Daichi, aunque las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen. OiSuga, DaiSuga, BokuOi y algunas otras parejas.
1. Capitulo 1 - Sugawara

**NA: Esta historia está ligeramente inspirada en otra historia de otro autor que podéis encontrar en esta web. El caso es que empecé a leer esa historia y observé varios detalles que no me gustaron como estaban abordados, por lo que empecé a pensar en la solución para ver aquella historia en un concepto que a mi personalmente me pareciera mejor. A medida que pensaba en qué cosas cambiaría de aquella historia, me di cuenta que confeccioné una historia totalmente diferente que me apetecía escribir, que en su reducto es esta que aquí subo. Es evidente, si alguien se dedica a comparar la historia de este otro autor y la mía que se encontraran algunas similitudes, pero mientras que en aquella se muestra un concepto muy idealizado, yo intento hacer una historia que parezca potencialmente algo más realista, incluso probablemente con un trasfondo profundamente desagradable de la socidad. Y dicho todo esto, me enrollo más que las persianas, dejo aquí el primer capitulo de mi historia. Los personajes no me pertenecen y bla bla bla.**

Sugawara Koshi llamó al timbre de aquella casa familiar de dos pisos. Lo hizo alargando el brazo por debajo de la manta en la que un niño de 5 años iba envuelto. Acurrucado y con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de este, la cabeza pelirroja de Shoyo reposaba dormido. Esperó sosteniendo el peso y fijó su vista hacía el entramado de rayas que configuraban aquella manta. Hacía frio pero aún no habían empezado las nevadas. Solo estaban a finales de Octubre.

Había aparcado el coche a varias manzanas, lo cual dificultaría el descargar las maletas pero era demasiado tarde como para darle preferencia a aquella tarea. La luz del recibidor de la casa se encendió, filtrandose por el cristal tintado que se hallaba a la derecha de la puerta.

— Estebamos a punto de irnos a dormir — dijo Asahi tras abrir la puerta delantera. Extendió los brazos agarrando al niño.

—Me lo imagino, pero no podía quedarme más en aquella casa… — Sugawara apretó los labios tras decir aquello, reteniendo un poco de aire que solo soltó tras ver como su amigo subía las escaleras al piso de arriba con su hijo en los brazos.

Kiyoko no tardó en aparecer. Con rictus serio, le agarró la mano y tiró de él dentro de la casa.

—Tienes que contárnoslo todo— dijo sin esperar a que Sugawara cerrara la puerta de la casa. Aquello lo hizo Asahi, que bajó las escaleras habiendo dejado al niño dormido arriba y siguió a los otros dos hacía el comedor.

Koshi se miró los pies, viendo como pisaba el tatami con los zapatos de la calle hasta llegar a la cocina, donde se iniciaban diversas racholas de mármol.

— N-no es tan malo, solo es que… — Asahi le sujetó por los hombros acompañandole a sentarse sobre una de las sillas de madera, del mismo modo de Kiyoko había hecho.

—No te precupes por los zapatos, es una estupidez pensar en eso ahora — dijo Kiyoko y levantó la mirada hacía su esposo.

Asahi leyó aquella mirada y enseguida puso a hervir la tetera con un poco de té verde. Sugawara se sentía profundamente atolondrado, como si le hubieran golpeado con algo en la cabeza. Evidentemente si se había llevado algún tipo de golpe, pero era completamente metafórico y no físico.

—Ya llevábamos meses mal, pero el problema ya no es la relación, el problema es que no puedo dejarlo solo con Shoyo— Sugawara suspiró profundamente y notó de nuevo el contacto de las manos de Kiyoko sobre las suyas. Las relaciones pasan por baches, turbulencias que no necesariamente acaban con un avión estrellándose contra las rocas.

Soltó la mano de su amiga y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. No tenía ni idea de cómo habían acabado las cosas de aquel modo. Si bien era cierto que la gente primero tiende a acabar la universidad, después casarse y finalmente irse a vivir juntos, Oikawa y él lo habían hecho todo al revés. Pero la vida no se planeaba, la vida te sucedía y en cierto modo aquello era lo que había intentado aceptar todo el tiempo.

Primero se habían ido a vivir juntos, después habían tenido un hijo, acabado la universidad y cuando parecía que era el momento de casarse… Bueno, era evidente que aquello no iba a ocurrir. No porque las bodas gays no fueran legales en japón, si no porque simplemente no iban ni ha hacer la pantomima que lo simulara.

—Pero ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido? — Asahi le sirvió una taza de té para cada uno y se sentó al otro lado de la mesa.

—Ni siquiera sé como decirlo para que parezca creíble— dijo Koshi rodeando con los dedos la taza y notando el calor de esta sobre su piel—. Simplemente dejó al niño solo toda la semana que estuve en Hokaido, a un niño de cinco años, y aún no sé me ocurre por qué o cómo. No es el mismo Oikawa del que todas las chicas estaban prendadas, no es el tipo del que yo me enamoré, tendrá un tumor o no lo sé.

Empezó a reírse por no llorar, completamente frustrado y sin comprender nada de aquella situación.

Kiyoko se levantó y agarró una libreta y un bolígrafo ente los dedos antes de volver a sentarse.

—Sería adecuado apuntarlo todo, para reclamar una custodia completa — dijo ella pensando en los detalles que serían más importantes si llegaba a celebrarse un juicio al respecto.

—No, no es necesario, la custodia es solo mía — contestó Sugawara. Y era tal como él decía—. Solo es que no sé que diablos tengo que hacer ahora.

Cuando habían decidido tener a aquel chiquillo, había sido fruto del azar. Una compañera de la universidad se había quedado embarazada, Sin posibilidades de viajar a EEUU para un aborto legal, antes de que el embarazo llegara a termino, la locura invadió a Oikawa. Segurisimo de que quería un crío había repetido la idea de quedárselo ellos mil veces antes del parto. Koshi no se podía mentir, él también había perdido la cabeza en aquel sentido, y simplemente lo intentaron adoptar juntos. Pero la burocracia de la adopción dejaba bastante claro que era imposible que los dos se hicieran cargo como padres siendo ambos hombres, siendo él solo el que se haría cargo legal del bebé.

—Puedes quedarte con nosotros hasta que se te aclaren las ideas — Asahi tomó su taza de té y tomó un sorbo después de decir aquello sin apartar la mirada del su mejor amigo.

Koshi se pasó las manos por el pelo, apartandose de la cara y fijando los ojos en el agua verdosa de su taza. Se sentía profundamente confundido, herido y roto. Él estaba seguro que a pesar de pasar por un bache, la relación con Oikawa no se había ido tanto de las manos… Él estaba seguro, que a pesar de todo aún le amaba de algún modo. Dejó escapar un suspiro. Sabía que Oikawa había pasado toda la semana fuera por que estaba con otro tipo, y aunque asimilaba aquello como un factor secundario, también era perturbador ¿Era él el responsable por aceptar tantos trabajos que le llevaban fuera de Tokio? Si bien sabía que ningún reportero que acabara de terminar la universidad podía permitirse elegir los reportajes que hacía, se suponía que ahora empezarían a poder vivir bien. Ahora que había terminado los estudios y tenía un trabajo de verdad y no de camarero a tiempo parcial.

—No sé cuanto tiempo será eso — dijo dibujando una sonrisa amarga—, además tendré que buscar un psicoterapeuta para Shoyo y hasta que no vendamos el piso de Tokio yo no podré buscar la manera de mantenernos a los dos y…

—Puedes quedarte con nosotros hasta que tengamos tres hijos y necesitemos la habitación que ocupas con Shoyo — completó su propia frase Asahi.

—Y puedes dar por hecho que o vienen quintillizos de una sola o eso no va a ocurrir jamás — añadió Kiyoko. Asahi la miró observando su mirada seria al decir aquello y empezó a reírse haciendo que los otros dos también empezaran a reírse de aquel comentario—. Mañana buscaremos una escuela más cercana para el bicho y un terapeuta.

Kiyoko se levantó y retiró las tazas de té, aun a medio tomar.

— Vamos a dormir y mañana será otro día — dijo ella para después besar en la frente a Sugawara. Koshi asintió, levantándose de la mesa y sin tener muy claro eso de poder dormir.


	2. Capitulo 2 - Sugawara

Las noches en vela se sucedieron en una época silenciosa. Las preguntas que amartillaban la cabeza de Sugawara no tenían respuestas rápidas y solo el tiempo podía dar lugar a aquellas.

Asahi había encontrado una escuela perfecta para Shoyo. Era una escuela privada de alto standing que ni en sueños Koshi habría imaginado poder pagar para el niño, pero gracias a Asahi, Shoyo había sido becado al 100%.

Aquella tarde a mediados de noviembre, Sugawara había salido pronto del trabajo. Esperaba frente a la puerta del imponente edificio escolar, fijándose en los grandes ventanales decorados con dibujos de los niños. Desde su posición podía ver la cabeza pelirroja de su hijo, sentado aún en el aula mientras la profesora recogía las fichas que había entregado previamente, cuando su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar.

La tediosa melodía del _tubular bells_ solo estaba asociada a tres personas. Su jefe, su compañero de trabajo habitual y Oikawa. En las tres últimas semanas no había tenido ni una sola noticia de Tooru, por lo que cuando sacó el aparato del bolsillo de sus pantalones tejanos, no esperaba que fuera él. Leyó en la pantalla el nombre de Toruu adornado con tres emoticonos de corazoncillos que no se había molestado en quitar todavía. Reflexionó vagamente en que debía haberlos quitado hacía tiempo, cuando aquella relación había empezado a morir.

La vibración del teléfono sobre la mano no era la responsable de que todo su cuerpo vibrara, y no precisamente de forma positiva. Llevaba casi un mes sin oír su voz, ligeramente nasal cuando se ponía nervioso, clara y varonil cuando quería hacerse el seductor. A pesar de no tener demasiado éxito en su trabajo como actor, no podía negar que era bueno. Un mar de lagrimas atacaba por salir de sus ojos cuando el timbre de la escuela sonó. Era como un sonido lejano que le separaba de aquella cámara de aire aislada que él sentía que se había formado a su alrededor. Pero instintivamente deslizó el dedo hacía el telefonillo rojo que indicaba cortar la llamada antes incluso de poder contestar. Se pasó el brazo por los ojos, intentado que no se notara que estaba tenso, y guardó el móvil de nuevo en su bolsillo.

Levantó la cabeza y pudo ver como Shoyo bajaba las escaleras corriendo, con los brazos abiertos dispuesto a saltar en cuanto llegara a su altura. Koshi se arrodilló intentado evitar aquello, y abrazó al niño cuando llegó a su altura.

—¡Papi! — el calor del cuerpo del niño le invadió, devolviéndole la estabilidad que necesitaba en aquel mismo momento. Besó la frente de Shoyo y le soltó, para abrocharle el abrigo y colocar correctamente su bufanda. Hacía frío, más frío que ningún otro año que recordara y no podía decir si era porque termicamente era así o porque poco a poco perdía la cabeza.

— Hoy vamos a ir a un sitio especial ¿vale? — le anunció Sugawara. Tenían una cita concertada con el psicólogo.

—¿Y va a venir papá?— preguntó el pequeño pensado en su otro padre, al que acaba de colgar el teléfono.

Sugawara negó con la cabeza intentando buscar cómo explicarle aquello.

— Papá está muy ocupado, trabaja mucho para que puedas venir a esta escuela tan chula — se descubrió a si mismo mintiendo de forma automática sin saber muy bien por qué—. Así que aunque no venga, él está pensado en ti ahora mismo.

Shoyo asintió sonriente, convencido de aquella explicación vaga y simple. Koshi se levantó y le agarró de la mano mientras empezaban a andar. Siempre había pensado que mentirle a los niños estaba mal. Sus directrices básicas educacionales incluían llamar a los pájaros, pájaros y no pio pio. Aquello también incluía llevarlo a entierros y explicar qué era la muerte, o hablar con naturalidad del sexo u otros temas comprometidos como el terrorismo o las drogas.

—¿Me vas a contar qué has hecho hoy en la escuela? — preguntó como habitual rutina. Shoyo siempre contaba lo mismo, con la misma emoción del primer día y lleno de entusiasmo. Oírle hablar, verle moverse, fijarse en los pequeños detalles de su crecimiento hacían que la mente de Koshi dejara de divagar entre tinieblas.

El entramado de calles y aquella vocecilla hicieron que aquel camino se le hiciera corto. Frente a la puerta. Era un edificio bajo y un cartel anunciaba el grupo de psicología y psiquiatria. "Sawamura Daichi, Bokuto Kotaro 1º 4ª". Una placa fina cubría donde debía haber habido otro nombre de alguien habría abandonado la empresa. Koshi pasó los dedos por encima de aquella placa fina, sintiendo el pequeño relieve de esta cuando un pequeño copo de nieve, quizá el primero el da temporada cayó sobre el cartel.

— ¡Nieva! —gritó Shoyo tirando del brazo de su padre sin llegar a soltarse y tratando de salir al encuentro de los finos copos de nieve que caían de forma sutil.

— Pero ya tenemos que subir — argumentó Koshi llamando al interfono del 1º 4ª.

—!¿Pero luego jugaremos con la nieve?¡— la cara de Shoyo pasaba de la emoción a la suplica pasando por una tristeza falsa solo exagerada para que su padre no dijera que no.

—No llevamos la ropa adecuada— empezó a decir el adulto responsable cuando el bep bep de la puerta le hizo empujarla para abrir y entrar al edificio. La cara de Shoyo intensificó la falsa angustia en un profundo puchero que derretía la endereza de Sugawara—. Pero está bien, jugaremos con la nieve.

Shoyo saltó emocionado, memorizando aquella promesa en su mente. Subieron las escaleras al primer piso poco a poco y accedieron por la puerta cuarta, leyendo de nuevo un letrero idéntico al de abajo, solo que en este aún no se había puesto la placa sobre el otro nombre. Michimiya Yui era el nombre que se había tachado en el cartel de bronce de la entrada. Seguramente aquella mujer se habría casado y habría abandonado el trabajo. Desafortunadamente aún habían muchas mujeres que hacían aquellas cosas… Suspiró.

—¡He he hey!— escuchó una voz animada de un tipo alto que se arodilló de un salto frente a Shoyo—. Tú eres Sugawara Shoyo ¿verdad?

Shoyo abrió la boca alucinado.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? — preguntó y entonces tiró de la mano de su padre y le miró—. Papi, ha adivinado quien soy.

—Es que soy un mago, Shoyo — dijo el hombre justo antes de pasarle la mano por el pelo y sacarle una moneda de la oreja al niño. Aquel truco sencillo dejó anonadado al pequeño que le miró con más asombro si es que podía haberlo. Le entregó la moneda, que era una de aquellas monedas de chocolate y automáticamente se levantó para tenderle la mano Sugawara—. Soy Bokuto Kotaro, yo me encargaré de la terapia junto con mi colega Sawamura.

Koshi le estrechó la mano en un apretón que tal vez le pareció demasiado fuerte.

—Qué, ¿vienes conmigo Shoyo? Vamos a hacer magia — le dijo guiñándole un ojo y Sugawara vio como Shoyo se soltaba de su mano y se agarraba a la de Bokuto—. Enseguida le atenderá mi compañero a usted.

Sugawara miró como el pelirrojo se alejaba hablando con el terapeuta con un poco de ansiedad atrapada en el pecho. No tenía muy claro cómo iba a salir aquello, pero esperaba que fuera para bueno. Se sentó en una silla verde algo desgastada y miró por la ventana como caía la nieve para fundirse en el suelo. Esperaba que no cuajara en el suelo, o les esperarían unos días fastidiosos.

Centrado en aquellos pensamientos simples, Koshi no se fijó cuando Sawamura apareció por el pasillo. Era alto y de espaldas musculosas, que se apreciaban en aquella camisa formal, probablemente de firma. El psiquiatra repasó de arriba a abajo al hombre que miraba por la ventana como un niño que no puede salir a jugar y dibujó una sonrisa sutil antes de dirigirse a él.

—Disculpe que le moleste, soy Sawamura Daichi — le tendió la mano, a lo que Sugawara respondió con un apretón firme pero sin pasarse de la ralla como había ocurrido con Bokuto. Sawamura le indicó que se adelantara hasta la puerta que se encontraba abierta, la puerta de su despacho.

Era una habitación sencilla, espaciosa, con una mesa grande y despejada. La decoración del lugar era sencilla también, en colores marrones y negros, y si no hubiera sido por el gran ventanal que alumbraba con luz natural el ambiente hubiera sido un poco asfixiante para el gusto de Sugawara.

Daichi se sentó detrás del escritorio y invitó a Koshi a sentarse frente a él.

—Necesito que me cuente a grandes rasgos por qué cree que su hijo precisa tratamiento y bueno, un poco la situación familiar— dijo sacando una carpeta vacía de un cajón del escritorio, junto con unas cuantas hojas de papel blanco—. Ya me adelantó que no era una situación sencilla.

—Creo que necesita apoyo psicológico debido a un incidente que ocurrió en octubre y no estoy seguro que fuera la única vez y no sé que otra cosa podría yo… — Sugawara desvió la mirada. En parte se sentía responsable de la situación a pesar de saber que era imposible que él supiera nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo en casa cuando él trabajaba—. Mi pareja, o mi ex-pareja mejor dicho, dejó solo a Shoyo durante unos cinco días a oscuras, solo con una bolsa de patatas fritas en la mano y prohibiéndole hacer ruido.. Es un niño travieso pero muy obediente así que no se quejó, y cuando yo llegué a casa solo me dijo que tenía hambre porque las patatas se acabaron el primer día. Yo… Estube en Hokkaido por trabajo esos días, y llevo un año entero ausentándome bastante así que no sé...

Sugawara dejó escapar un suspiro. Se suponía que el equipo de salud mental no iba a juzgarle, pero aún así se sentía confuso. Observó como Daichi dibujaba un esquema familiar y ponía un cuadrado y una redonda en el árbol genealógico.

—Mi ex-pareja es un hombre también — dijo señalando al circulo que había dibujado y observó como Sawamura dibujaba un cuadrado sobre el circulo—. No sé si usted es de los que piensa que eso es malo para un niño, pero no es necesario que le trate por eso, porque él entiende que en eso es diferente y nunca hemos apreciado que le afecte, aunque si lo considera...

—No se preocupe, esas cosas son cada vez más habituales, aunque no tanto en alguien tan joven — Sawamura apuntó varias lineas debajo de aquel árbol familiar y luego volvió a mirar a los ojos a Koshi. El padre soltero se sintió intimidado, aquel hombre le resulta tan amenazante como atractivo—. ¿El niño ha tenido ataques de ira o enfados muy seguido? Los niños suelen demostrar las frustraciones con iras desmedidas y fuera de lugar.

—No, bueno, un poco cuando empecé a viajar por trabajo pero después lo normalizó.

—Quizá su hijo se está culpando de las ausencias de su ex-pareja o por las suyas, pero no es nada que mi compañero Bokuto no pueda ayudarle a gestionar — el tono de Sawamura era tranquilizador, a pesar de que aquello ponía más nervioso a Sugawara. Él también podría ser responsable del problema, no era algo que no se imaginara—. Lo que si querría recomendarle es que tuviera unas cuantas sesiones para usted, porque es evidente que las precisa.

El _turbular bells_ volvió a sonar en el bolsillo de su pantalón y Sugawara lo miró de reojo. Debía ser Oikawa. Sin poder evitarlo, Sugawara rompió a llorar frente aquel tipo, sintiéndose un completo inútil.

 **NA: En respuesta al guest que dejó un review preguntado. Creo que la otra historia es idealizada porque sus personajes están claramente delimitados entre el bando del bien y el mal. No es algo que esté mal, pero a mi no me parece realista. La gente no es mala ni buena desde mi perspectiva, solo tiene objetivos personales, sentimientos o respuestas emocionales que se contraponen a los objetivos personales, sentimientos o respuestas emocionales de otros. En cualquier caso agradecería que dudas de este tipo se abordaran por MP.**


	3. Capitulo 3 - Sugawara

**NA: Este capi es un poco flojo, pero es que *excusa mil que me doy por ser un flojo*. No, no tengo excusas en verdad. Solo pereza y trabajos de la uni que procrastino.**

No habían pasado ni dos días desde aquella visita al psicólogo, cuando a pesar de no estar seguro de querer hacerlo Sugawara decidió que debía hablar con Oikawa. Era evidente que eludirle del problema no iba a ayudar a solucionarlo, a pesar de que no se sentía cómodo con la idea de incluirle.

Sentado en su mesa de la redacción de aquella revista de turismo interno, Koshi observó como su compañero entraba de fumarse un cigarrillo. Hacía poco que habían acordado que dada la situación que estaba viviendo, no viajaría más a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario.

— Voy a compensar todos los minutos que tú sales a fumar, tengo que hacer una llamada personal — le anunció desviando las llamadas de su teléfono a las de su compañero que asintió con comprensión. Estaba al tanto de la situación personal de Koshi y le sorprendía que fuera capaz de seguir con su rendimiento laboral.

Sugawara salió por el pasillo estrecho que daba a las escaleras del edifico, y salió por la puerta de emergencia. La nieve había cuajado y hacía frio allí sin chaqueta, pero si hablaba con Oikawa no tardaría en acalorarse. Lo raro era que no acabaran discutiendo, y aquello no venía de nuevo, más llevaba demasiado tiempo ocurriendo. A pesar de la tristeza, no podía evitar sentirse profundamente irado con todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Su gran amor, aquel chico que había conocido en la secundaria baja por pura casualidad y con el que pensaba que pasaría el resto de sus días parecía haberse esfumado. Tenía que ser capaz de dejarle ir, guardar los recuerdos como tesoros, pero aún era imposible hacer todo aquello sin sentir un profundo dolor que le atormentaba.

Recordar como se rió de forma burlona el día que él le había llevado a parte en el instituto, completamente decidido a declarase a pesar del miedo era como un veneno. Y no podía parar de pensar en aquella estúpida situación, apartados en el aula de arte.

Sacó su teléfono y buscó el nombre de Toruu en el listín. Los corazones rojos se mantenían junto al nombre, pero no había sentido en quitarlos si no era para poner unos azules, y hacer aquello era ridículo también. Pulsó sobre el nombre y se llevó el teléfono al oído, escuchando los tonos de este sonar.

Finalmente Oikawa descolgó el teléfono al otro lado de la linea, pero se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes. Sugawara suspiró hondo e iba a hablar cuando la voz de Oikawa le interrumpió.

—No puedes llevártelo así, también es mi hijo aunque no lo sea de forma legal — se quejó sin molestarse en decir hola—. El otro día fue bochornoso, fui a buscarle al colegio y me dijeron que te lo habías llevado a otro lado… No solo me juzgaron a mí, considerándome un mal padre, nos acusaron a ambos de pervertirle con conductas anormales, fue horrible.

Koshi tragó saliva incomodo. Aquello le importaba un pimiento, podían pensar lo que quisieran pero…

—Quizá si eres un mal padre — contestó contiendo el impulso de colgarle y no volver a hablare. Decía aquello a consciencia de querer herirle, porque a pesar de todo no era algo que pensara.

—En cualquier caso, no tienes derecho a hacerme esto, o mejor dicho a hacérselo a él— Podía imaginar a Oikawa, sentado en el sofá, rojo de ira en aquel momento. Sabía que lo más doloroso para Oikawa tampoco eran aquellas acusaciones estúpidas de la escuela, era completamente consciente de lo que le dolía era que se hubiera llevado al crío—. Si lo nuestro se ha acabado está bien, puedo entenderlo, soportarlo y tolerarlo, pero Shoyo también debería poder pasar tiempo conmigo.

Koshi inspiró aire antes de hablar. Sentía que le acusaba a él de que la relación se hubiera ido a la mierda, cuando era evidente que él solo había estado trabajando duro para que no tuvieran que pedirle dinero a los padres de Oikawa. Ni siquiera había hecho aquello por placer, solo lo había hecho por él, por el bienestar de los tres, y él se había buscado miles ligues de una noche, novios temporales. Y decía aquello de tolerar que la relación se acabara, como si él no la hubiera dinamitado.

—Toruu le dejaste solo en casa una semana entera ¿cómo quieres que te lo deje ni cinco minutos si no esto yo ahí?

—Solo le dejé unas horas— afirmó Oikawa creyendo que realmente solo habían sido unas horas y con la canguro.

—¡Me da igual! ¡Estaba solo cuando llegué!¡Solo tiene 5 años, no 13! o 1200 — dijo aquello consciente de que para él hasta cuando tuviera 13 años le iba a ser complejo dejarle solo. Era extraño que Toruu no reconociera la verdad ¿Era completamente incapaz de saber qué en realidad no había estado ausente cinco puñeteros días enteros?

Se hizo de nuevo el silencio incomodo y entonces Oikawa empezó a llorar. No era un llanto real, Koshi lo había oído mil veces el el último año, cuando Toruu empezó a tener amantes y él le preguntaba por situaciones sospechosas.

—Dime dónde os estáis quedando, o a qué colegio va ahora— suplicó.

Su voz al otro lado de la linea telefónica le hacía dudar. Pero era consistente que la seguridad que le otorgaba que él no conociera aquellas cosas era más fuerte que ninguna otra cosa. Sugawara se apoyó contra la pared fría y cerró los ojos. No pensaba ceder al respecto.

—No te voy a decir ninguna de esas cosas — dijo pero recordó el rostro de Shoyo preguntándole si iba a ir papá a aquel sitio especial el día que habían ido al psicólogo—. Pero si quieres podemos quedar en algún sitio, para que le veas porque te echa mucho de menos.

Oikawa bufó terminado con aquel llanto fingido, sabía que no iba a conseguir nada más. Acordaron verse aquel fin de semana en el centro comercial cercano a su casa y Sugawara colgó. Abrió los ojos y observó como su aliento se transformaba en humo blanco por el cambio de temperatura del interior de su cuerpo con aquel lugar helado.

Volvió al trabajo inmediatamente, pensando en que aquel medio día había quedado con Sawamura para la que iba a ser su segunda sesión de terapia. No estaba seguro de querer enfrentarse a aquello, pero asumía que tampoco le iba a hacer daño…

Salió del trabajo a las 16 horas en dirección al parque de Shinjuku. Era extraño haberse citado allí con un terapeuta, y asumía que cualquiera podría haberlo confundido con una cita. Una punzada le atacó al corazón pensado que tal vez Oikawa les viera, que quizá algún amigo común podía llegar a contárselo y su relación muerta podía llegar a pudrirse aún más. No tenía sentido, solo era una cita con un terapeuta y Toruu no podía hacer nada para que la decepción que sentía se disolviera en los sentimientos románticos que aún albergaban en él.

Al llegar al parque se apeó en la entrada de este y se golpeó las mejillas con las palmas de las manos congeladas antes de canlentandoselas, frotándolas la una contra la otra. Hacía demasiado frío.

—Hola — saludó Sawamura sobresaltándole.

Sugawara levantó la vista, anteriormente clavada en sus dedos enrojecidos y observó como el terapeuta le entregaba unos guantes de nieve.

—Ho-ho-hola...— Koshi miró aquellos guantes confuso y después la mirada confiada de Sawamura que le insistia, con una sonrisa perfecta que los agarrara.

Él lo hizo y se los puso algo confuso. Parecían su talla, aunque no entendía cómo aquel hombre podía haberla tan siquiera adivinado. La estúpida idea de que tal vez a aquel hombre tan guapo se sintiera atraído hacía él y le hubiera citado de aquella manera para mantener algún tipo de cita romántica le asaltó, pero enseguida la descartó. Solo se dejaba llevar por aquel concepto porque a él Sawamura Daichi le parecía sexy.

—Verás, las citas fuera del despacho me parecen más provechosas porque dentro del despacho solo hablamos y la vida no se basa en lo que hablas o lo que piensas — empezó a decir Sawamura mientras se adentraba por el parque completamente nevado. Había gente por algunas zonas, pero el moreno avanzó hacia una en la que se amontonaba una gran capa de nieve—. Sueno petulante y cretino, lo sé porque me lo decían mucho los profesores de la facultad.

Daichi empezó a reírse solo y entonces tiró del brazo de Koshi hasta hacerle sentarse sobre la mullida nieve. Estaba fría, y Koshi enseguida notó como se le mojaban los pantalones por estar allí plantado.

— No entiendo nada — habló al fin perplejo, a lo que el otro le contestó ensanchando una sonrisa que aceleró el corazón de Sugawara.

—Es solo un ejercicio práctico que te iré explicando a medida que avancemos, normalmente lo hago con arena pero... — contestó el moreno y entonces empezó a amontonar nieve en una especie de montaña de esta—. Ayudame a construir una montaña, tiene que ser lo más alta que podamos, y tenemos que hacerlo juntos.

Sugawara asintió confundido y empezó a amontonar nieve y más nieve sobre el montículo que Sawamura había iniciado a montar. Estaba profundamente concentrado, por lo que sus ojos no seguían qué actividades estaba realizando su terapeuta. Tras medio minuto amontonado nieve, Sugawara se percató de que la montaña parecía hundirse cada vez que él se giraba para agarrar más nieve, pero a pesar de ello prosiguió intentando realizar el ejercicio que le habían pedido.

Tras dos minutos repitiendo aquellas acciones, Koshi se plantó.

—¡Esto es imposible! — se quejó girándose antes de agarrar más nieve y viendo como Daichi era el responsable de que la montaña nunca llegara a ser más alta, pues retiraba toda la nieve en cuanto Suga se giraba— No deja de hundirse y sigo sin entender por qué…

—¿Te sientes culpable por no poder llevar a cabo la tarea que te he encomendado? — preguntó Sawamura ante la cara de enfado de su paciente.

—¡Claro que no! Eso sería absurdo —Sugawara dejó caer la nieve que tenía en la mano y se quitó los guantes devolviéndoselos al terapeuta que los guardó en el maletín que llevaba. Aquella situación le resultaba profundamente molesta.

—¿Entonces por qué te responsabilizas a ti mismo por que tu ex-pareja no cumpliera su papel en la relación que tenéis?— Preguntó aquello quitándose un guante y pasándose la mano por el pelo. Acto seguido se quitó el otro y lo guardó en el maletín que llevaba encima—. Es más ¿Por qué te sientes culpable de lo que tu ex-pareja le hiciera a tu hijo si tú hacías todo lo posible por hacer las cosas como era debido?

El corazón de Sugawara dio un vuelco. Se dejó caer sobre la nieve notando como el frio de esta le empapaba.

—Evidentemente todos nos equivocamos, pero la realidad es que tú no eres responsable de todo, solo llegas a lo que tú puedes hacer y ya estás haciendo todo lo posible por mejorar la vida de Shoyo ¿no?

Sawamura le tendió el brazo para que se levantara del suelo. Koshi le agarró la mano, notando la piel del terapeuta sobre la suya y sin saber cómo comprendió que confiaba en aquel hombre de algún modo extraño e ilógico.

— Ahora si llega el momento de hablar y creo que deberíamos acompañarlo de un café— Sawamura dijo aquello señalando la salida del parque.


	4. Capitulo 4 - Sugawara

Sugawara llegó a casa pronto de su tercera y última sesión con Sawamura o por lo menos más pronto de lo que había calculado que haría. Introdujo la lleve en la cerradura y abrió la puerta de la casa de sus amigos lo más silenciosamente posible, pero el pequeño Shoyo lo oyó.

Como si se tratara de un niño rayo, el niño llegó al recibidor antes de que Koshi llegara a cerrar la puerta tras de sí. El pelirrojo pegó un salto colgándose del cuello de su padre, que le sujetó por la cintura haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener el equilibrio.

— ¿Has acabado los deberes? — Preguntó Sugawara después de darle un beso en la frente.

Shoyo apretó los labios de forma interpretativa. Imitaba claramente a Asahi cuando le abría la puerta a algún vendedor ambulante que le preguntaba por si estaba el ama de casa.

—No puedo contestarte a eso sin consultarlo antes con mi abogada — dijo repitiendo las palabras que también había oído decir a Asahi refiriéndose a Kiyoko.

Los vendedores ambulantes encontraban extraño que la mujer de la casa trabajara y el hombre se quedara allí, cocinado y limpiando. A la pareja le traía sin cuidado, no se consideraban progresistas, simplemente Kiyoko era buena en su trabajo y Asahi necesitaba tiempo para escribir sus novelas.

Asahi ahora los miraba desde la puerta de la cocina. Estaba secándose las manos con un trapo, ya que acaba de terminar de fregar los platos.

—Pues yo también tendré que hablar con ella para darte una cosita que he comprado…— Sugawara sacó una caja de chocolates con las que sobornar al pequeño. En realidad los había comprado Sawamura, que había insistido en que le llamara Daichi y había sido más amable de lo que Koshi estaba acostumbrado por parte de personas que no consideraba amigos.

—No, no, no, ahora mismo los termino — afirmó Shoyo pataleando para que su padre le soltara y poder volver al comedor.

Koshi le soltó sin poder evitar reírse y le entregó la caja de chocolates para mirarle correr por el pasillo. Dejó su bandolera entre el armario de la entrada y se quitó los zapatos para entrar a la zona habitable de la casa. Llegó a la altura de Asahi y se adentró en la cocina.

—¿Como ha ido?— preguntó Asahi apoyando las manos sobre la mesa de la cocina.

El periodista abrió la nevera y sacó un par de cervezas, abriéndolas y entregándole una a su amigo.

—Ha sido raro, como todas las sesiones con ese hombre, pero ha estado bien aunque… — Sugawara reflexionó por un instante en si decir o no lo que estaba pensado, asumiendo que Azumane estaba intentando leer su rostro ante aquel silencio repentino.

—El tipo te gusta ¿no? —Asahi se apoyó contra el mármol de la cocina. Siempre había tenido aquellas intuiciones extrañas, como si le leyera la mente—. No como terapeuta, quiero decir que te gusta para jugar a los médicos.

Ambos lanzaron una mirada hacía el comedor, donde sentado sobre el suelo, Shoyo terminaba sus deberes de matematicas.

—No y sí — Sugawara se pasó la mano por el pelo, pensando en Sawamura. Era guapo, era evidente que tenía aquel aspecto casi agresivo y varonil que le gustaba, y también era un hombre observador e inteligente. Siendo analíticos ¿A quién no le gustaría aquel tipo? — Quizá solo sigo muy confundido con todo el asunto de Tooru como para pensar en esas cosas, no lo sé.

Observó como Asahi tomó un sorbo de su botellín de cerveza para luego dejarlo a un lado y empezar a cortar trozos de puerro para hacer la cena.

—Suga, llevas por lo menos un año sin echar un polvo con Oikawa y hasta hace dos semanas aún vivías juntos ¿Qué te confunde?

Sugawara miró de nuevo en dirección al comedor, esperando que Shoyo no hubiera oído aquello y no tener que explicarle aquella noche antes de irse a dormir qué era eso de "echar un polvo". Algo que probablemente el niño se imaginaría como tirar purpurina sobre alguien o algo así.

Y ciertamente Asahi también tenía razón con aquello. No tenía qué lo de estar confundido por Oikawa. Era pasado, no había más vueltas que darle al asunto. Lo sabía, pero a veces saber algo era muy diferente a sentir algo y quizá precisamente era aquello lo que le hacía sentirse tan confundido ¿Amaba aún a Tooru? Ni siquiera sabía si podía contestar a eso, y él siempre había creído aquella frase absurda de que si dudabas era que no. Aunque sabía que el asunto no era algo tan sencillo, porque para no amarle, aún le dolían demasiado los cuernos, aún le hería profundamente cómo se había comportado con Shoyo y más aún que hubiera tardado más de una semana en llamar después de la discusión final que había forzado que se marchara.

— En cualquier caso el sábado por la tarde llevaré al niño con Tooru un rato y supongo que tal vez vea las cosas más claras, no lo sé—. Sugawara dejó la botella de cerveza en el fregadero y se dirigió al comedor para ayudar a Shoyo con sus deberes.

Aquella noche durmió mal. A pesar de lo efectiva que había parecido la terapia, la culpabilidad de Sugawara no acaba de desaparecer. La cabeza del niño apoyada contra su pecho aliviaba vagamente aquella sensación. Pero por su mente no dejaba de cruzar el concepto de acostarse con Sawamura. Ni siquiera sabía su orientación sexual, cosa que le llevaba a aquel cántico mental que le había asaltado su mente por primera vez cuando había conocido a Tooru por primera vez. "Se gay, Se gay, Se gay". Todo terminaba entre una mezcla de emociones convulsas, aunque sabía que si se acostaba con otro que no fuera Oikawa, solo significaría que su relación con Tooru habría acabado después de diez años y medio.

El sábado por la tarde, Koshi tomó el tren en dirección a Nakano de la mano de su pelirrojo favorito. Los padres de Shoyo habían decidido si verse en el Horizon o en el Nakano Brodway, pero si caminarían un rato por alguno de aquellos centros comerciales. Sugawara ni siquiera se había visto con la capacidad de explicarle a Shoyo que iban a ver a Oikawa, y ciertamente aquello hizo que el efecto sorpresa ilusionara más al pequeño.

Cuando el pequeño pelirrojo divisó a lo lejos a su otro padre, con su ropa de firma perfectamente colocada y su pelo perfecto, soltó la mano de Sugawara y salió corriendo en pos de abrazarle. Koshi, que en otro momento le hubiera echado la bronca por hacer aquel tipo de cosas, se sintió incapaz, siguiéndole a paso relajado y sin apartar los ojos de él.

— ¡Papá! — gritó el niño, saltando sobre Oikawa y algarrandolsele al cuello.

—¡Sho-chi! — respondió Oikawa agarrandole por la cintura y bajo el trasero, mientras empezaba a besarle por toda la cara. Sugawara podía afirmar que si su ex-marido no estaba llorando, era por que él estaba allí, observándoles, y no quería regalarle ninguna victoria. No habría un "gracias por traerlo" para Sugawara—. Te he echado tanto de menos que casi me muero ¿sabes?

—Que exagerado — dijo entonces Sugawara al llegar a la altura de ambos.

—Sí papá, eres un exagerado, el que casi se muere soy yo por no verte— Oikawa dejó a Shoyo en el suelo y continuó con la mirada fija en el niño, agarrándole la mano para empezar aquel paseo. Los tres empezaron a andar en un silencio solo roto por la vocecilla del niño, que apenas se percataba de las miradas funestas que se lanzaban sus padres. No fue sorpresa real cuando Shoyo se quedó quiero en medio del gentío y los miró a ambos—. Y ¿Cuando vamos a volver los tres a casa?

Sugawara lanzó un suspiro. Ni siquiera había pensado en como explicarle todo aquello. En los últimos meses, Shoyo no había hecho ni una sola pregunta. Había acatado las situaciones sin abrir la boca, pero aquello no quería decir que el niño no pensara nada al respecto… Suponía que en parte el tratamiento psicológico le paliaba la situación extraña.

Koshi apenas había pensando en como formular una frase adecuada para explicarse, cuando Oikawa se arrodilló junto al niño.

— Verás, han pasado muchas cosas y ya no podemos volver a casa — la mano de Oikawa pasó por la cintura del niño, que le miraba fijamente. Si bien su cara no era de disgusto, se podría decir que Shoyo no lucía su sonrisa habitual —. Pero ahora tendrás más casas, lo cual quiere decir que tendrás más de un cuarto propio.

Shoyo repasó a Oikawa y después miró a Sugawara. Su ceño se frunció asustando a Koshi, que también se colocó a la altura del niño.

—Eso quiere decir que… ¡Tendré más juguetes! — gritó el niño pensado en todas las veces que Sugawara le había dicho que no podían comprar aquel modelo de súper robot, o aquel coche tele-dirigido o aquel peluche de dragón marino porque no tenía más sitio en su cuarto para guardarlos.

Los dos padres suspiraron aliviados ante aquella respuesta. Sugawara abrazó al niño y le besó en la mejilla antes de explicarle que aquello tendría que esperar un poco. A pesar de todo, Oikawa insistió en que podían empezar por algo y los arrastró a una tienda de juguetes del Horizon.

Así que mientras Shoyo corría de arriba a abajo, tomando diversas cajas de muñecos de acción sin saber cuál era el que quería.

—No me vas a decir dónde estáis ¿verdad? — la voz apenada de Oikawa contrarrestaba con su rostro, que mostraba una animada y fingida emoción.

—No quiero discutir con Shoyo cerca, pero es evidente que no — Sugawara se sentía peor que mal. Sabía que Oikawa no era un mal padre, nunca lo había sido antes de aquellas desapariciones. En parte por aquello se había resignado ante las aventuras sexuales de su marido, a pesar de que nunca hubiera sido demasiado discreto—. Entiéndeme, me da bastante miedo dejarlo a solas contigo, no sé si puedo fiarme en absoluto y ahora mismo no hay nada que pueda cambiar eso.

La expresión de Oikawa cambió mostrando cierta ira. Shoyo, que se acababa de decantar por un muñeco de Capitán América, le miró asustado y al percatarse, Tooru volvió a actuar. Koshi no sabía que pensar, a fin de cuentas se había casado con un actor, era imposible saber si aquello que transmitía era real o solo una vaga interpretación para herirle y hacerle creer que se había vuelto loco.


	5. Capitulo 5 - Oikawa

**NA: No os voy a mentir, hacer una historia tan Suga-centrica cuando Suga es un personaje que solo me gusta como psicopata manipulador hace que tenga que poner más prespectivas o tiraré esta historia a la basura antes de llegar al capitulo 10. So here it comes con la reina diva; Oikawa, uno de mis babes.**

Oikawa llegó a la casa que había compartido con Sugawara y Shoyo durante los últimos cuatro años. Desde que se mudaran de aquel minúsculo piso de estudiantes y se decidieron a comprar aquel piso amplio y grande que ahora se le hacía más grande que un palacio sin Shoyo. ¿Cómo diablos un ser tan pequeño podía ocupar tanto espacio? En la casa y en su corazón.

Tooru se dejó caer bocabajo sobre el sofá. Su mejilla izquierda quedaba completamente aplastada contra el reposabrazos, sus piernas sobresalían del sofá para no mancharlo con los zapatos y uno de sus brazos colgaba tocando el suelo.

Habían comprado aquella casa con los ahorros para los estudios de Tooru. Algo que sacó de quicio al padre de Oikawa, pero si él lo pensaba ¿qué no le sacaba de sus casillas? Todo lo hacía, que fuera gay, que le gustara la moda, que fuera actor de teatro, que se pasara más de treinta minutos en el baño peinándose…

— Shoyo debería estar aquí — se quejó en voz alta a pesar de saber que nadie le escuchaba. Odiaba estar allí solo, lo detestaba, sobre todo porque le daba mil vueltas a el asunto por el que Suga había decidido llevárselo.

Se sentó en el sofá y se quitó los zapatos para después caminar arrastrando los pies hacía el cuarto del pequeño. Él no recordaba haberle dejado solo tanto tiempo, si bien si sabía que le había dejado solo. El lapso de tiempo se le hacía confuso y no terminaba de comprender si es que Suga estaba siendo un exagerado o es que él estaba empezando a perder la cabeza. Le vino a la mente aquella película de 1944, _Gasligth_ , en la que el marido echaba tanta presión sobre su mujer que esta acabó volviéndose loca. Quizá era eso lo que le pasaba a él. Quizá eso era lo que le había pasado a ambos.

Encendió la luz del cuarto de Shoyo y se fijó en las cajas de juguetes amontonados. Estaba completamente desordenado, algo que a él y a Suga siempre les había traído de cabeza. Era un caos de crio y se notaba que no llevaba los genes de ninguno de los dos, que siempre lo dejaban todo perfectamente ordenado. Se sentó sobre la pequeña cama y arrastró las sabanas sucias contra él. Aquello iba en contra de su política, pero verle había hecho que le quisiera más en la casa, con su risa bobalicona y sus tonterías de niño pesado. Casi podía oír su voz pidiendo le que le peinara como él. Hasta le echaba de menos molestándole cuando estudiaba sus guiones.

Era evidente que tal vez Suga sobre exageraba sobre el asunto porque él le había estado poniendo los cuernos con otros tipos durante bastante tiempo, pero tal vez, y quizá solo tal vez, tenía parte de razón. Aquello era lo único que podía pensar mientras se sentía profundamente solo, abrumadoramente perdido y sin saber muy bien que hacer. Había tantas cosas que había estado haciendo mal… ¡Pero es que Koshi no estaba! ¡Él no tenía ni idea de lo duro que era ser Oikawa Tooru! Padre cariñoso, actor de teatro sin demasiado éxito, hijo odiado y decepcionante…

¿Cuanto tiempo tendría que haber pasado esperando a que hubiera sido Suga quien empezara a ponerle los cuernos? No habría sido algo tan raro, con todos aquellos viajes a hoteles de diferentes tipos, restaurantes de lujo, tipos de turismo ideal con miles de compañeros guapos. Asumía que quizá todo había empezado por ciertos celos, celos por un éxito laboral del que Oikawa no disponía.

Estiró el brazo y agarró uno de los peluches de Shoyo. Era un conejito de color negro que el pelirrojo siempre había odiado. No le gustaba porque lo encontraba cursi.

— Te llamarás Koshi a partir de ahora — le dijo al muñeco y lo abrazó. Se sentía confuso, a sabiendas de que su relación con Sugawara estaba muerta y en estado de putrefacción, pero en parte le gustaban las moscas y el hedor repugnante que emanaba. Aferrarse a aquel cadáver era mejor que la nada de sentirse abandonado a pesar de que tal vez él había abandonado a Koshi primero.

Tenía que llamarle. Llamarle y hablar sobre que iba a vender aquel piso. No necesitaba algo tan grande solo para él y tal vez Shoyo si lograba convencer a Suga de que se lo dejara… Si hacía falta podría recurrir a tomar acciones legales. Podría darle un tanto por ciento de lo que sacara de la casa y así parecer un héroe económico.

— ¿Qué dirás Koshi? ¿Si te doy dinero me dejarás cuidar de Shoyo? — Le habló al peluche repasando las costuras que delimitaban la nariz de aquel conejito. Seguidamente lo tiró hacía el otro lado del cuarto. Odiaba a aquel hombre, le odiaba mucho—. Seguro que pensarías que te mereces parte de ese jodido dinero, sucio marica.

Parpadeó un instante y se replanteó quedarse dormido, pero su teléfono sonó allá en el comedor. Se levantó de un salto, dándose cuenta de que gran parte de aquel supuesto odio era muy sobreactuado. Caminó hasta el comedor y contestó al teléfono.

— Oikawa ¿Adivinas dónde estoy? — aquella voz se notaba amortiguada por el ruido de fondo, aparentemente una discoteca. Casi podía saborear las luces de neon del lugar, pero no quería salir, no a no ser que le llevaran a rastras.

— Me da igual — dijo en tono neutro Oikawa dispuesto a colgar. No era que culpara a Bokuto, autor de aquella voz de la situación que vivía, pero le culpaba en parte. Si solo no hubiera aparecido uno de esos días en los que se sentía miserable...

Se habían conocido de casualidad, en una de las obras de teatro que Sugawara no había podido ir a ver porque estaba muy ocupado en un viaje a Kioto. Que le aprovechase Kioto, había pensado él cuando aquel tipo musculado se le había acercado con ojos de admiración. Shoyo se había quedado con la canguro aquella vez… Ahora no podía certificar si todas las veces le había dejado con aquella chica de instituto que iba a casa cuando él tenía que trabajar y Koshi no estaba. Quizá si iba a preguntarle ella podría decir algo y asegurarle que no estaba como una jodida regadera.

— Te noto raro ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Bokuto y antes de que Oikawa pudiera contestar continuó con preguntas— ¿Quieres que vaya a hacerte compañía? Suenas triste ¿Necesitas chocolate? ¿Café? ¿Té?

— Necesito una lobotomía para ti y que… — empezó a decir con intención de mandarle a la mierda. Pero se sentía fastidiosamente solo— . Sí, podrías venir un rato a mi casa, la verdad.

— ¿Y qué te llevo? — Bokuto se sentía contrariado. Oikawa siempre era un poco raro y misterioso.

— Preservativos y Vodka.

Oikawa le dio la dirección del piso y colgó, para dejarse caer sobre el sofá, esta vez boca arriba, mirando el techo. No le gustaba más Bokuto que cualquier otro tipo con los que se hubiera enrollado en el último año, pero por algún motivo que él mismo desconocía lo mantenía cerca. Volvió a parpadear notando como sus ojos se abrían con pesadez. Se quedó dormido hasta que el timbre sonó. El bzeeep bzeep del interfono se le antojó profundamente molesto, mientras se levantaba y pulsaba al botón de abrir sin ni siquiera asegurarse de que era Bokuto.

El timbre no tardó en sonar, y Oikawa abrió la puerta para verle allí, frente a él, con el pelo tieso hacía arriba y pose chulesca con intención más que evidente de querer seducirle. Con una botella de Vodka en una mano y entornando los ojos como haciéndose el interesante. No había a nadie quien seducir, a él le importaba un pimiento si era Bokuto Kotaro o el mismísimo emperador. El pensamiento fugaz de que solo lo mantenía porque Bokuto estaba irremediablemente enamorado de él y aquello se le hacía tedioso pero le parecía útil. Y en parte aquella sensación de que aún podía ser amado era gratificante.

Tooru alargó el brazo y le robó la botella de Vodka que abrió en un momento sin mencionar un solo hola. Bokuto entró detrás de él y le miró beber directamente de la botella mientras tiraba el tapón encima de la isla de cocina.

El estilo occidental de aquel piso, con un concepto abierto que combinaba la cocina con el comedor sorprendió a Bokuto, más acostumbrado a las casas típicas japonesas.

— Debes tener un pastizal para ser un actor de teatro tan… cutre — dijo siendo completamente sincero. Oikawa se apoyaba sobre el mármol de la isla de cocina con cara de sorpresa. No se podía creer que le dijera aquello en su casa, pero empezó a reirse.

— No, mis padres tienen un pastizal y aunque siempre los decepciono no quieren que viva mal — Oikawa tomó otro trago de la botella antes de acercarse a Bokuto. Sin soltar el vodka, le agarró por la camiseta y lo empujó contra el sofá hasta que Bokuto se vio forzado a sentarse. Tooru se sentó sobre él— . Has traído preservativos también ¿verdad?

Bokuto asintió antes de notar la boca de Oikawa chocar contra la suya. El sabor del Vodka se mezcló en su boca y entonces Tooru se separó un instante y le miró.

— No, no, no, no — repitió varias veces la negativa mientras se levantaba y le cogía la mano— . Vamos a hacerlo en la cama, dónde lo hacía con mi súper marido señor perfecto. Eso es lo más ideal para un día como hoy.

— ¿Tienes marido? — Bokuto le miró confundido. Hacía un año que se conocían, pero el verbo conocer se simplificaba en el de verse, porque aquello demostraba que realmente no sabía nada de Oikawa.

En aquel momento fue Kotaro el que robó la botella de vodka y tomó un trago largo de esta, dejando que un poco del liquido se derramara por la comisura de sus labios.

— Ya no, pero si tengo un hijo, lapsos de tiempo en los que pierdo completamente la cabeza y no recuerdo bien que ocurre y mucho drama para seguir hablando.

—¿Algún día me lo contarás?— preguntó aquello preocupado, a lo que Oikawa ni siquiera paró arención.

Mucho drama para seguir hablando. Aquello definía bien como se sentía y nada más de aquello tenía sentido para Oikawa. Arrastró hacía su cuarto al otro hombre, que sujetaba la botella de vodka mientras le iba sacando la ropa. Demasiado drama para cualquier cosa.


	6. Capitulo 6 - Sugawara

Sentado en la sala de espera del grupo de salud mental, Sugawara organizaba sus ideas mientras esperaba que Shoyo saliera de su sesión. Estaba bien eso de que se sintiera atraído por alguien, y era evidente que lo de Oikawa y él era irreparable, pero lo que no era admisible era que le gustara aquel psicoterapeuta. Simplemente, aquel tipo formaba parte del grupo de personas que estaban al cargo de Shoyo, y mantener una relación sexual o quizá romántica con él solo podía suponer una incomodidad inevitable para su hijo.

La sala de espera estaba vacía. Era la última hora de la tarde. Koshi se sentía incomodo, por sus propios impulsos, por tener que pedir que atendieran al niño a aquellas horas tan tardías, por el simple hecho de existir. Había conseguido evitar todos los reportajes de fuera de Tokio hasta aquel momento y aquello también era un quebradero de cabeza. Tenía que salir de viaje para preparar el especial de navidad de la revista; miles de hoteles románticos en los que alojarse en esa fecha especial. Evidentemente gracias al trabajo había conseguido un bono gratuito para ese día en uno de los hoteles más prestigiosos del centro, una especie de regalo para que pusiera mucha propaganda del lugar en el articulo. Era evidente que aquel bono él se lo iba a regalar a Kiyoko y a Asahi...

En aquel momento Daichi salió hacía la salita de espera. Sugawara estaba tan centrado en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera reparó en que el moreno se sentó justo a su lado, con el abrigo sobre las rodillas mientras mientras organizaba algunas cosas en su maletín. Sugawara giró la cabeza al identificar un sonido y se sobresaltó al verle allí. Casi gritó, pero se cubrió la boca con las manos evitando emitir ningún sonido audible.

—Pensé que nunca te ibas a dar cuenta — rió Sawamura ante el profundo sonrojo en la cara de Sugawara. Koshi que terminó de cubrir con sus manos, intentando que aquella acción le hiciera sentir un poco menos ridículo. Seguidamente suspiró—. No te he asustando tanto ¿no?

—No, no solo es que… —Sugawara le miró sintiéndose patético, no estaba muy seguro en si decir lo que estaba pensando o no, pero se lanzó—. Solo es que siento una ligera atracción hacía ti y me siento muy imbécil, como si aún fuera un niño de instituto o algo así.

Su sonrojo se pronunció más al ver que Daichi no apartaba sus oscuros ojos de él tras decir aquello. Desvió la mirada hacía la ventana, esperando que se marchara de una vez. No tenían más sesiones concertadas, supuestamente con tres había bastado para reforzar su autoestima y que él mismo lo volviera a destruir diciendo todo aquello. Sugawara reprimió sus ganas de golpearse en la cara. Y él había creido siempre que de haber un bocazas ente Oikawa y él, siempre había sido Tooru.

—No se que decir , supongo que es halagador — Sugawara escuchó la voz de Sawamura, era dubitativa, realmente como si aquello le hubiera pillado en shock—. Nunca he salido con ningún hombre, no es algo que me llame especialmente la atención…

—Como al 87% de la población masculina mundial supongo, los gays representamos una minoría.

En aquel momento el teléfono móvil de Sawamura sonó y Koshi le miró mirando la pantalla de este sin saber si contestar o no. Acto seguido silenció el tono de llamada sin cortar la llamada y se le quedó mirando. La extraña mirada que le echó hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Sugawara.

—La mayoría de filósofos estudiaron el mundo, pero muy pocos mencionaron que tal vez lo adecuado sería cambiarlo — Daichi dijo aquello recordándole a Koshi a una cita de Karl Marx, gastada y muy repetida en la facultad de periodismo en su época de estudiante para justificar que escribieran la verdad pero que manipular información siempre estaba permitido—. Deberíamos salir alguna vez, por probar algo nuevo nadie a muerto. Te llamaré.

Dijo aquello antes de levantarse, ponerse su abrigo y salir de la oficina, dejando completamente anonadado a Sugawara.

Al ver como se cerraba la puerta, Koshi empezó a reírse como un histérico. Aquellas cosas tan raras solo podían pasarle a él, a nadie más. Para él era evidente que solo había dicho aquello para quedar bien, lo cual convertía todo aquello en una situación profundamente frustrante ¿No era más sencillo ser sincero y directo? Siempre iba a fijarse en la misma clase de especímenes, lo asumía como culpa de su mal ojo clínico para las parejas.

En aquel momento Bokuto y Shoyo salieron del despacho del primero, por lo que Sugawara reprimió su risa. La cara del terapeuta estaba manchada con diferentes colores, como si Shoyo hubiera estado pintandole una barba de color rosa y azul.

—Shoyo, ahora tendría que hablar con tu papà ¿Podrías esperar aquí? — preguntó Bokuto al niño que se sentó en una de aquellas sillas verdes algo desgastadas.

—Pero él es papi, ya te lo he explicado, Kotaro-san ¿por qué no te acuerdas? — se quejó el niño.

Sugawara se levantó dispuesto a entrar en el despacho un momento.

—Es que ya sabes que tú eres el listo aquí — bromeó con el niño Bokuto giñándole un ojo.

Sugawara pasó al despacho de Bokuto. Se notaba claramente la diferencia entre aquel lugar de trabajo y el que utilizaba Daichi. Las paredes estaban repletas de dibujos de diferentes niños, y aunque había una mesa y sillas, destacaban las alfombras repletas de cojines con una mesa baja en la que se extendían rotuladores, colores y pinceles.

—Lo siento por el desorden — dijo de forma mecánica Bokuto, mientras apartaba una carpeta llena de papeles de la silla que había frente al escritorio y le invitaba a sentarse en esta mientras él se sentaba sobre su mesa, con las piernas colgando y aquella carpeta sobre las rodillas—. Shoyo me ha contado que vio a su otro padre este fin de semana.

—Sí, creo que a pesar de la situación... — explicó Sugawara— ¿Está mal o…?

—No, para nada, los niños se culpan mucho de estas situaciones y ver poco a — esperó unos instantes antes de acabar la frase, esperando que su interlocutor la completara mencionado el nombre de su ex-pareja.

—Oikawa.

Bokuto interpretó su mejor cara de póquer, a pesar de que se le notó ligeramente compungido, echando de menos una botella de Vodka que llevarse a la boca. Aquello debía ser una coincidencia, era la frase que se obligaba a pensar.

—ver poco a Oikawa hace que Shoyo piense que se ha portado mal y sería positivo que pasara más tiempo con él — Bokuto dijo aquello de espaldas, sin mirar a la cara de Sugawara y esperando que este no encontrara extraño su comportamiento. Sacó un dibujo de los que había hecho Shoyo en los que salían tres monigotes, dos de ellos se agarraban de las manos, pero el otro estaba separado—. Para él estos son vosotros tres, y el único que no le agarra de la mano es el que representa a su otro padre porque al parecer trabaja demasiado según el mismo Shoyo.

Tenía ganas de gritarle mil perdones a aquel hombre allí sentado con él pero ¿cómo hacerlo? Resultaba completamente ridículo y extraño, además no sabía si eran el mismo Oikawa.. Porque ¿Cuantos Oikawa podían haber en el pais? Hasta en una de las sagas de Digimon había un personaje que se apellidaba de aquel modo. Pero.. ¿y si él era el culpable de todos los dramas de aquel niño pelirrojo? La mente de Bokuto no podía parar de pensar.

—Sin lugar a dudas debería poder pasar más tiempo con él— contestó intentado terminar aquella conversación. Bokuto necesitaba respuestas, fuera como fuera y antes de que aquella noche acabara.

Koshi miró el dibujo incomodo, porque después de todo, un profesional le estaba diciendo que tenía que hacer algo que no quería. Y no querría hasta que no supiera a ciencia cierta que Oikawa no tenía un tumor cerebral que le empujaba a hacer cosas extrañas o cualquier otro motivo lógico que explicara por qué había abandonado solo a Shoyo.


	7. Capitulo 7 - Oikawa

Oikawa se entraba sentado en aquella cafetería, molesto y cabreado por todas las respuestas posibles que le estaba dando Takahiro. Eran amigos desde pequeños, pero aquella no era una cita para rememorar la infancia.

— Sería muy difícil conseguir la custodia compartida— Hanamaki era abogado, pero para el criterio de Oikawa en aquel momento era el abogado más pésimo que se pudiera echar a la cara.

Con los brazos apoyados sobre la mesa de madera, Tooru bajó la cabeza mirando el café americano que había pedido, pero que ni siquiera había tocado. Debía estar completamente frío y de no ser porque se contenía, se lo hubiera tirado a la cara a el que fue uno de sus compañeros de juegos en el jardín de infancia.

—Vamos, que ni aunque encontrara a Nakashima y esta alegara que nos cedió el bebé a los dos, no tengo posibilidades ¿no? —Oikawa repasaba mentalmente dónde podía encontrar a aquella chica.

La última vez que la había visto, ella volvía a su pueblo de montaña allá en Miyagi. Pero le era imposible recordar cómo se llamaba aquel pueblo, y buscar entre todos los Nakashima de la prefectura resultaba más complejo que encontrar una aguja en un pajar. Además, cabía la posibilidad de que se hubiera casado y cambiado el apellido, lo que dificultaba aún más encontrarla.

—Eso podría ser un principio, pero no te asegura ganar nada — Takahiko terminó su café de un trago y sacó un pequeño bloc de notas amarillas. Apunto dos números de teléfono en este y se los acercó a Oikawa —. Suelo trabajar con estos dos detectives privados, son un poco caros y aunque puedo llevar tu caso gratis por lo que hace a mi trabajo, tendrías que hacerte cargo de los costes judiciales también.

Tooru bufó molesto. Dinero, todo en este mundo era DI-NE-RO. Aquello le resultaba abrumador, porque claro que podía pedírselo a sus padres, pero no podía evitar no querer contarles nada de lo que había pasado. No quería oir un "Ya te lo decía yo" o cosas por el estilo. El trabajo de actor apenas le daba para comer.

—Creo que voy a tener que buscar otro empleo — dijo levantándose a sabiendas de que había pagado por un café que se iba a quedar en esa mesa. 400 yenes a la basura.

—En la recepción del bufete necesitamos a alguien, podría hablarlo— Hanamaki se levantó y agarró su chaqueta que reposaba sobre el sillón en el que se habían sentado junto con una bandolera en la que llevaba diferentes documentos de otros casos que estaba llevando—. Pero la pregunta más importante quizá es ¿Has intentado consultar con un médico esas perdidas de memoria?

—No, y no quiero hablar de eso — contestó hastiado Oikawa mientras desviaba la mirada hacía la izquierda, evitando hacer contacto visual con su amigo. Podía imaginar que aquello se traduciría como una cita no muy lejana con todo el grupo de amigos para forzarle a hacer aquello.

Hanamaki tendió el brazo hasta el hombro de Oikawa y tiró de él.

—También puede ser un factor importante si quieres la custodia de Shoyo — dijo aquellas palabras que se clavaron como agujas en el cuerpo de Tooru.

—Te odio.

—Es mutuo — contestó riéndose Hanamaki.

Ambos caminaron hacía la puerta y salieron a la calle. Hacía un frio horroroso para el gusto de Oikawa y la palidez del cielo decía que probablemente en breve volvería a nevar. Se despidieron cerca de la boca del metro, antes de que Oikawa se dedicara de nuevo a vagar por la calle intentando evitar volver a un falso hogar donde las paredes se le hacían estrechas.

¿Desde cuando se había vuelto él tan sentimental? Se preguntaba aquello cuando su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar. Miró la pantalla viendo los ideogramas que se leían como Bokuto y colgó sin tan siquiera darse tiempo a pensar ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan pesado? Hasta se sentía culpable por pensar aquello, así que automáticamente sacó el teléfono y dispuesto a devolverle la llamada, cuando un numero que no tenía registrado apareció en la pantalla a la par que el aparato empezaba a vibrar de nuevo.

"Shoyo" pensó de golpe en lo que se podría llamar una intuición, casi como un enamorado piensa en el amante y contestó sin pensar.

—Oikawa Tooru al habla — dijo esperando oir la voz del pequeño. Pero era Bokuto otra vez. La desilusión ocupó el cuerpo de Oikawa que reprimió el impulso de colgar—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Pues… Se supone que la _confidenciadilad*_ profesional no me permite….

—Confidencialidad —le corrigió.

—Eso quería decir, que no me permite decirte nada pero ¿Es Sugawara Shoyo tu hijo? — tras escuchar aquello Oikawa se quedó helado—. ¿El silencio es que si?

El silencio por parte de Oikawa se prolongó medio minuto más, solo rellenado por las palabras de Bokuto que de no ser porque aún percibía la respiración agitada de Oikawa al otro lado de la linea telefónica hubiera pensado que le habían colgado.

—La pregunta de como lo sabes es obvia pero ¿Dónde estás? — dijo Oikawa tras mandar callar a su interlocutor—. Donde quiera que estés vamos a tener que hablar largo y tendido tú y yo.

Tooru se planteaba seriamente que aquel acoso por parte de Bokuto, decubriendo quien era su hijo era un problema. No le gustaba que husmeara en su vida, y aunque adoraba ser el centro de atenci´n para casi cualquiera, no de aquel modo tan molesto.

No era que Bokuto no se diera cuenta de que invitar a Oikawa al despacho era un error, pero tenía hambre y estaba nervioso, lo que él simplificaba a no poder pensar con claridad. Así que le indicó la dirección y bajó al Sushi bar de la esquina para comprar un buen cargamento de comida.

Llegó al portal cargado de las bolsas de comida justo para ver a Oikawa aporrear el interfono con ira porque no abría, lo que dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Si alguien te abre me asustaré — dijo a modo de saludo instantes antes de sujetar una de las bolsas de Sushi con la boca para sacar las llaves de su bolsillo y abrir la puerta.

—Podrías haberme avisado de que no estabas ahí— mustió Oikawa, que solo había deducido que no iban a verse en el piso de Bokuto por la placa que anunciaba los despachos de salud mental. Ver aquello le hizo pensar ¿realmente Bokuto había descubierto en nombre de su hijo a través de una exhaustiva investigación de acoso? Su mal humor descendió un poco.

Bokuto intentó hablar con la bolsa de comida aún en la boca, por lo que Oikawa apenas entendió nada de lo que quería expresar y se limitó a mantenerse expectante.

Entraron al desordenado despacho de Bokuto, y este dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa, que había dejado despejada antes de bajar a por la comida.

— Está prohibidisimo comer aquí, pero como Michimiya-san ya no es la jefa….— dijo más para si mismo Bokuto que para que Oikawa le oyera, mientras disponía las diferentes bandejas de sushi y takoyaki que había comprado—. Soy el psicólogo de tu hijo ¿sabes?

—Pues qué bien — dijo con fastidio Oikawa mirándole meterse varias bolas de Takoyaki en la boca. Bokuto le ofreció comida. Bueno, aquello ya le aseguraba que no era tan acosador… Pero seguía resultando extraño— ¿Esto es solo una cita para ti?

Kotaro negó con la cabeza tragándose todo lo que se había puesto en la boca casi sin masticar.

—Por lo que sé no puedes ver a Shoyo y bueno, que hayas venido supongo que quiere decir que tú quieres verle más — le acercó la bandeja de makis a Oikawa que finalmente tomó uno de salmón y aguacate—. El caso es que te puedo dar la dirección de dónde vive, aunque solo sea para que no pienses que Sugawara-san lo tiene viviendo en un love-hotel.

Oikawa se atragantó ante la idea de que Koshi hiciera algo así. Probablemente antes se moriría a hacer algo así. El señor perfecto no cometía errores de aquel tipo, el que hacía esas cosas era él mismo.

—No me mal interpretes, quiero que me des esa dirección pero… ¿Por qué lo haces? Ni siquiera te trato bien— el castaño hizo comillas con la mano libre de comida al decir aquel "bien". Era completamente consciente de que a veces era maleducado, que por linea general le utilizaba para no sentirse solo y que para nada había tenido en cuenta sus sentimientos durante el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose.

Las manos de Oikawa que sostenían un nigiri de atún que no llegó a mojar en la salsa de soja, pero tampoco a comérselo. Levantó la mirada de la comida y miró a Bokuto suspirar.

—Ocasionalmente me gusta ponerme en ridículo, supongo — el tono divertido de Kotaro desapareció diciendo aquello. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas, probablemente porque no estaba dispuesto a mostrarle los sentimientos que tenía hacía él, los cuales obviamente sabía que no era correspondidos—. Pero no creo que ahora sea el momento de que me fuerces a hacerme sentir aún más ridículo, así que simplemente acepta esos datos y come.

Tooru dejó la comida de lado, levantándose de la silla y pasando hacía el otro lado de la mesa. Alargó el brazo hasta pasarlo por los hombros de Bokuto, él cual no hizo esfuerzo alguno por girarse. Los labios de Oikawa rozaron la mejilla de Bokuto, besándole suavemente. Continuó besándole poco a poco hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios. Bokuto se apartó.

—Eres muy molesto— se quejó Oikawa al ver como el otro se metía un niguiri en la boca. Se acercó y le robó la mitad de este, comiéndosela.

—Y'tú — contestó Bokuto sin llegar a tragarse el trozo de comida y mostrando el arroz medio a masticar en su boca.

Oikawa suspiró sentandose en el suelo y mirando a Bokuto. Quizá aquella no era la mejor idea del mundo, probablemente su acompañante tenía razón al actuar de aquel modo.

—¿Por qué le pusiste los cuernos a tu marido? ¿No le querías?— preguntó Bokuto entre curioso y culpable.

—¡Claro que le quería! Solo estaba enfadado, irado y quería que él se sintiera como yo me sentía — Oikawa apoyó la cabeza en las piernas de Bokuto al igual que un niño pequeño hubiera hecho con su madre. Era consciente de que corría el riesgo de llevarse la mitad de la comida alojada en el pelo, pero quizá por primera vez en la vida su vanidad se desvaneció suficiente para que aquello no le importara demasiado—. Le dejé pistas para que las encontrara, quería que me gritara, que a pesar de todo el trabajo y del hecho de que yo parecía más un engorro que un aliado aún me quería ahí con él pero solo se comportaba de forma más y más fría y cuando quise arreglarlo todo, ya era muy tarde para hacer nada así que continué porque no sabía que otra cosa podía hacer.

La mano de Kotaro acarició el pelo de Oikawa a modo de consuelo.

 **NA: *Siempre he pensado en mis personales headcanons que Bokuto tiene disléxia y déficit de atención (lo cual es irónico porque nunca he pensado que el déficit de atención sea un verdadero trastorno a pesar de lo que he aprendido en la uni) . Técnicamente ambas dos cosas se superan si sigues ciertas pautas etc etc, aquí un disléxico que lo cerífica, pero en momentos de estrés sigue siendo algo horrible y solo intentaba mostrar eso. Bcs yes.**


	8. Capitulo 8 - Shimizu y Azumane

Kiyoko salió del trabajo a la hora de la comida. La sobrecarga de trabajo le traía de cabeza, pues la mayoría de sus compañeros eran una panda de incompetentes sin remedio que dejaban los trabajos a medias y sin embargo tenían más incentivos que ella solo por un único motivo: tenían pene. Habían nacido en una sociedad en la que no importaba lo trabajador o eficiente que fueras en la empresa, porque en igual de condiciones ella siempre estaba dos pasos por detrás de aquellos zopencos.

Le había costado dos años poder salir con los compañeros de trabajo después de este sin que la trataran como a una secretaria. Ella se había licenciado en la puñetera universidad de Tokio y escrito para diferentes revistas de prestigio, pero como era una mujer quedaba relegada al segundo lugar, siempre detrás de Enoshita. Y no se podía quejar, Enoshita la miraba casi como un igual, pero el jefe… el jefe era haría de otro costal.

Aquel tipo le había puesto las zarpas al menos dos veces sobre el muslo cuando había ido a su despacho a pedirle algo, como salir antes del trabajo para ir al médico o un aumento de sueldo por el evidente esfuerzo personal que tanto Enoshita como ella ponían por la empresa. La primera vez lo había dejado correr, pero la segunda le había amenazado con demandarle por acoso sexual y sacarle hasta los calzoncillos a él y a su familia. Desde entonces, todo había sido un poco más fácil.

Con el maletín en la mano, bajó del ascensor y pasó por las puertas acristalas de la recepción hasta llegar a la calle. Frente a ella estaba Asahi, con su ropa informal que les hacía parecer que eran agua y aceite, sonreía relajado.

—Perdón por tardar, tenía que acabar unos asuntos y la cosa se ha alargado— Kiyoko realizó una leve reverencia de cabeza a modo de disculpas. La mano de Asahi le agarró la mano y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos.

—No importa, hoy no tengo que ir a buscar a Shoyo al colegio.

A pesar de los tacones que llevaba, seguía siendo considerablemente más bajita que él, por lo que se puso de puntillas para besar sus labios, que se rozaron con los de él durante apenas un instante antes de separarse.

—Creo que me gustaría poder hablar de eso contigo, y quizá esta noche con Sugawara — puntualizó la chica. No le molestaba que Suga se quedara en casa todo el tiempo que precisara, pero sí que Asahi tuviera que hacerse cargo del niño tan a menudo.

Se pararon frente a un pequeño restaurante, con la fachada estrecha y se adentraron a través de unas puertas de madera de tipo antiguo. A Kiyoko le gustaba aquel lugar, que imitaba por completo el estilo de un restaurante del siglo pasado.

Una mujer menuda vestida con un kimono negro estampado en rojos y blancos los acompañó hasta la mesa de una esquina donde ambos tomaron asiento. Kiyoko tomó la carta a pesar de que se la sabía de memoria y leyó los diferentes platos, sin saber muy bien qué iba a pedir.

— No te enfades con Suga… Él hace lo que puede — Asahi la miró, con la carta cerrada bajo sus manos. Él ya sabía lo que iba a pedir.

—Adoro a Shoyo, pero es que no es tú responsabilidad, es la suya — se quejó Kiyoko para automáticamente dejar escapar un suspiro— ¿Has traído los resultados del laboratorio?

Asahi asintió y sacó un sobre blanco cerrado, que dejó sobre la mesa entre ellos dos. Aquellos resultados eran el motivo por el que celebraran aquella comida, eran el motivo por el que Kiyoko se permitía salir dos horas antes del trabajo.

Eran los resultados de un sin fin de pruebas a las que Azumane se había sometido. Llevaban más de un año intentando tener hijos, pero simplemente no habían tenido éxito, por lo que habían empezado a sospechar que uno de los dos era estéril.

— Lo de Shoyo es un entrenamiento — sonrió Asahi y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Se sentía tan increíblemente agradecida de haberle encontrado a él y no a cualquier otro. Todos los tipos con los que había salido antes que él se habían sentido intimidados ante su éxito profesional, abandonándola cuando las cosas habían empezado a ponerse serias o presionándola para que dejara de trabajar. Y ahí estaba él, que le hubiera dejado mantener su apellido de soltera si la legislación lo hubiera permitido, admirándola por su inteligencia y no asustándose como la mayoría de imbéciles.

— Supongo que puedes tomártelo así, pero cuando se marchen se te va a romper el corazón — dijo aquello teniendo en cuenta lo que había pasado cuando las cobayas que habían comprado en navidad habían muerto y Asahi se había pasado casi dos meses llorando. Hasta habían tenido que enterrarlas en el jardín porque no quería incinerarlas. Aquello a ella le parecía algo absurdo, pero lo había hecho por él, como haría tantas otras cosas si fuera necesario.

La mujer de la puerta se acercó para pedirles nota y tras pedir sus respectivos platos se mantuvieron en silencio durante un corto periodo de tiempo.

Asahi pensaba en lo que ella había dicho. Sabía que era cierto pero no podía evitar pensar en lo mucho que le gustaba cuidar de Shoyo, llevarle, traerle, preparar la comida de forma creativa para que no desechase las verduras, enseñarle a poner la lavadora… Aquellas pequeñas cosas hacían que su día dejara de ser tan tedioso. Aquel tedio solo desaparecía cuando escribía, pero rara vez escribía de día.

—Shoyo me ha hecho pensar en escribir ciertas historias para niños — mencionó — siempre me quedará eso para curar las heridas, los billetes que voy a ganar.

La morena no puedo evitar reírse. Sacó la mano de debajo de la mesa y la colocó sobre la de él.

—¿Estás haciendo otra vez eso de vender la piel del oso antes de cazarlo? — preguntó ella a sabiendas de que muchas veces hablaba con su editor de historias que ni siquiera se había puesto a escribir, para después sufrir las horas intentado sacarlas adelante cuando no era capaz.

—Tal vez un poco — se rió Asahi aún con un poco de hastío por aquella verdad. Se conocían demasiado bien— ¿Vamos a abrir ya el sobre?

Kiyoko negó con la cabeza. Aquello le ponía nerviosa. Un resultado que indicara una perfecta salud en el esperma de Asahi significaba que ella tendría que someterse a pruebas más complejas y pesadas, por lo que en cierto modo deseaba que fuera él quien tuviera problemas para concebir.

—Habrá que hacerlo en algún momento — Asahi volvió a agarrar el sobre y lo levantó, mirándolo a tras luz por si acaso se trasparentaba alguna letra a través del papel.

Kiyoko le robó el sobre de las manos y lo colocó sobre su regazo lanzándole una mirada de desaprobación. En aquel momento les sirvieron un par de boles con sopa miso, humeantes y calientes, junto con los respectivos platos que habían pedido.

—Cuando terminemos de comer.

—Ya te pones de madre estricta y ni siquiera estas embarazada — bromeó Asahi.

—Y tú serás un padre blando y consentidor — continuó ella con la broma, pero ocultando sus dudas sobre si sería capaz de ser una buena madre. Después de todo, no era cariñosa como él, tampoco había sido capaz de cuidar de sus peces de colores durante la infancia y cuando se murieron los tiró por el retrete sin ningún miramiento ante la consternación de su madre por aquella frialdad de la que todo el mundo la acusaba. Todo el mundo menos Asahi—. Tengo miedo de las dos posibles respuestas, así que no quiero abrirla.

Él asintió empezando a comer, entendiendo que ella necesitaba postergar un poco más el tiempo de tomar una decisión respecto al futuro. Pero entonces ella sacó el sobre de su regazo y empezó a rasgar la abertura de este con sus uñas. Asahi se fijó en el blanco que perfilaba la manicura de estas, rompiendo el papel con agilidad y sonrió. Ella siempre era así, casi inexpresiva y directa, tomaba las decisiones con endereza. Kiyoko sacó la hoja de papel que indicaba los resultados y empezó a leer con rapidez tras dejar el sobre vacío sobre la mesa, procesando la información de la carta.

—¿Me vas a decir lo que pone o lo tengo que leer yo? — preguntó aquello mientras ella le pasaba el papel.

Azumane leyó saltándose algunas lineas de forma rápida. En resumen, que él era el problema. Echó la cabeza hacía atrás, golpeándosela contra la pared y dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Podríamos hablar con tu padre para que done algo de semen — puntualizó Kiyoko. Tendría los genes de ambos, y aquello le parecía buena idea. No era que fuera algo indispensable, pero en parte ella lo prefería.

—¡Que asco! Que va, sería mi hermano y eso lo haría todo muy raro — se quejó Asahi. Solo la idea de pedírselo a su progenitor le horrorizaba. No era que le odiara por hacerle creer toda su existencia que no era demasiado bueno para estar en el equipo de voley, ni para escribir libros, ni para una chica tan guapa como Shimizu Kiyoko—. ¿Y Suga?

La morena negó con la cabeza.

—De conocidos cercanos solo cabía la posibilidad de tu progenitor — Kiyoko no quería ver en su hijo trazos de allegados tampoco— ¿Donantes anónimos? Tampoco es una de mis ideas favoritas.

Él negó con la cabeza. Un donante anónimo no les daba la seguridad del conocimiento de un historial médico concreto y al que poder acceder en caso de tener problemas en el futuro. Ambos eran conscientes de aquel detalle, que sin lugar a dudas les aterraba.

—Me alivia saber que la inteligencia se hereda de la madre — puntualizó Asahi riéndose para restarle importancia a su propia frustración—. En cualquier caso, te insistiré con Suga. Es mi mejor amigo, le conozco y conozco a su familia desde ¿toda la vida?

—¿Por qué lo haces todo tan difícil? Nunca tendría que haberme casado contigo — bromeó sabiendo que a pesar de su amabilidad, Asahi era tal vez una de las personas más cabezotas que había conocido y asumía que, o bien encontraba un donante mejor, o tendría que acceder a que fuera Sugawara Koshi.

—Porque no se me ocurre acercarme a una persona aleatoria y pedirle que eche semen en un bote para nosotros y acceda sin más—. Asahi bajó su voz casi al nivel de susurro.

—Y supones que Suga dirá que sí ¿por qué estás cuidando a su hijo como si fuera tuyo?

Kiyoko sonrió vagamente, replanteándose aquella idea que seguía sin gustarle. En parte no le gustaba porque se sentía frustrada ante la idea de no poder tener hijos biologícamente de su propio marido, aunque no era simplemente aquello pero era incapaz de identificar el qué.

—No, sé que Suga no se negará porque es mi amigo, es nuestro amigo y nos quiere— Asahi acarició la mejilla de Kiyoko, hundiendo los dedos en su pelo y masajeando su cuero cabelludo.

—Está bien, se lo preguntaremos — se rindió, pero esperando que Koshi no aceptara. Odiaba la idea de no encontrar en aquel futuro hijo los rasgos del que había elegido como marido.

 **NA:**

 **Primero disculparme por mi ausencia publicando, probablemente vendrán más ausencias, porque entre la universidad y cosas personales estoy un poco agobiado, pero proseguiré mis textos a su debido tiempo si el avión que tengo que tomar no se hunde en el oceano y muero comido por tiburones.**

 **Y pensando en este texto... probablemente pensareis que este capitulo está de más, pero nanai, es important boys and girls ¿Por qué shipeo a estos dos? Qué se yo, soy heterofobo en realidad. baiiiii love yaa!**


	9. Capitulo 9 - Sugawara

**NA: Volví de Buenos Aires, tengo dolor de vida, he hecho ya los trabajos de fin de semestre y solo me quedan los exámenes que serán en enero y no, no estoy estudiando porque soy un despojo humano que empieza a liberar feels reprimidos en cajas desordenadas desde 1989. Pero la vida es guay, he ido al otro lado del atlantico y aquí os dejo un capitulo nuevo.** **Podéis** **llegar a pensar que este capitulo es necesario y lleno de fanservice, pero no. Está lleno de pistas y si tiene algo de fanservice es culpa de que lo he escrito escuchando a Stevie Nicks y el sonido de su voz me ha dejado un poco tonto.** **Baiii.**

Oculto entre la V y la E de la escultura de Robert Indiana de Shinjuku, Sugawara sudaba mares a pesar de que la temperatura ambiente era más bien baja. El impulso de quitarse el abrigo y deshacerse del jersey de lana que llevaba era intenso, pero se contuvo. Sawamura Daichi había llamado el día anterior concertado aquella cita, que no era una cita médica, que era una cita real. Y aquello no podía convertirse en algo más incomodo para Koshi, que sentía atrapado en la mofa de un heterosexual lerdo. Pero había dicho que vale, aunque solo fuera para decirle que aquella cita no tenía sentido, le había dicho que se vieran allí.

Era horrible que hubieran decidido verse allí. Había tanta gente que Sugawara solo podía ponerse más y más nervioso. Aunque no podía mentirse, podía haber millones de seres humanos allí o ni una alma, su tensión seguiría por las nubes fuera como fuera.

Había dejado a Shoyo viendo los dibujos animados con Asahi y Kiyoko. En su mente se repetían las palabras de su hijo, que le había besado, babeandole la mejilla completamente a consciencia diciendo "Estás muy guapo, tanto que te comeré". Aquella frase que siempre le decía al niño Oikawa cuando iban a verle actuar y lo vestía de punta en blanco…Y lo peor de todo era aquello, pensar en Oikawa todo el tiempo. No solo era una cita que por fuerza tenía que salirle mal, si no que además Oikawa Tooru era su único y estúpido referente de citas anteriores.

Suspiró hondo apoyando la espalda contra la E, cuando Daichi apareció. Impecablemente vestido, con aquella sonrisa rígida, se plantó a su lado, fuera del espacio que otrograban las grandes letras de la escultura. Le miró con cierta decepción ante aquel rostro tan proporcionado.

— No creo que esto tenga sentido — le dijo Sugawara antes siquiera de decir hola. No sabía ni cómo debía expresarse—. Es absurdo que un tipo heterosexual interprete solo por no herir...

Sawamura alargó el dedo indice y lo colocó sobre los labios de Sugawara. Koshi le miró extrañado, fijándose en su brazo extendido desde las distancias que se dibujaban entre sus cuerpos.

—Esto se te hace incomodo, lo entiendo — dijo antes de retirar el dedo y rascarse la frente. Sugawara ya había observado aquel gesto que solía ocasionarse cuando pensaba—. Verás no soy gay, no creo que lo sea nunca, pero si siento cierta atracción hacía ti y me parecería mal que te fueras ahora.

Las mejillas de Daichi se enrojecieron levemente, como si decir aquello le incomodara.

—Sigue siendo una situación rara.

—-No lo es, ¿no hemos compartido algún café ya? — Tras decir aquello Daichi estiró el brazo, esta vez alargando la mano cerca de la de Sugawara, esperando que este la tomara en forma de aceptación. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del moreno, sosteniendo aún el brazo en aquella postura forzada, que se contagió en el rostro del otro.

Koshi tendió su brazo, agarrándole la mano a pesar de no haber eliminado al cien por cien aquella extraña sensación de que algo no estaba en su sitio.

Casi con un paso por delante de Sugawara, Sawamura caminaba con decisión. Koshi se paró por un instante frenando al moreno.

—Perdona por la inseguridad, creo que estoy paranoico — Sugawara dejó escapar un suspiro profundo—. No es por esto, es por mi propia incomodidad.. Solo he salido con una persona en toda mi vida y supongo que no tener otro referente lo hace todo aún más difícil.

—Lo sé.

—Sí, sabes demasiadas cosas de mi y eso me deja en una situación completamente injusta respecto a ti.

Sawamura miró de reojo el entorno, y empezó a andar hacía una cafetería cercana.

—Tengo 31 años, soy divorciado y tengo un hijo más bien problemático — Daichi empezó a enumerar ciertos detalles de su vida mientras arrastraba a Sugawara hacía la mesa de aquel establecimiento. Al entrar Koshi se estremeció al notar el cambio de temperaturas—. He tenido dos relaciones en mi vida, una durante la adolescencia que terminó cuando entré en la universidad de medicina, y la otra fue la madre de mi hijo.

Ambos se sentaron y Daichi levantó la mano llamando la atención del camarero, para después pedir dos cafés para ambos. Después de aquello miró a Suga y sonrió. Le resultaba curioso como Sawamura podía desarrollarse de forma tan rápida con el entorno, como si estar por allí fuera algo que hacía cada día o simplemente tuviera una buena habilidad para ello.

—¿Algún dato más?

—Es mucha información de golpe — Sugawara empezó a reírse, era absurdo que le gustara tanto cuando precisamente simplemente era un misterio de persona. Pero era ameno y agradable aquel esfuerzo rápido por hacerle sentir menos incomodo, por destapar quien era con versatilidad y sin miedo a ser juzgado. Le admiraba, no podía evitarlo— ¿Por qué tu hijo es problemático?

Daichi miró hacía arriba, y luego dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Mi ex-mujer es… — forzó una mirada, como si pensara en la palabra adecuada a escoger antes de proseguir—. Diremos que es complicada, y manipula mucho al niño, que desafortunadamente sufre bastante por culpa de ello.

Sugawara pensó en Oikawa ¿Sería él capaz de hacer algo así? ¿O en el caso de que terminaran compartiendo una custodia se mantendrían en un punto de respeto mutuo? Si consideraba que Oikawa estaba dolido, probablemente sería de todo menos simpático… Aunque ambos sabían que Shoyo no era el responsable de que su relación se fuera la mierda.

La mano de Daichi agarró la de Sugawara, que por un instante se había perdido en sus pensamientos, reflejando en su rostro todas aquellas inseguridades.

— Quizá me siento atraído hacía ti porque me identifico con tu historia, de hecho ella me dejó por otro — añadió Daichi despertando de nuevo aquel sentimiento de seguridad que Koshi creía desaparecido—. Pero eso no significa que tu ex-pareja sea tan mala persona como la mía.

Koshi le miró, asumiendo que aquella habilidad para leerle la mente podía llegar a ser molesta. Su asombro se dibujaba por la posición de sus cejas, arqueadas y acompasadas con la forma almendrada de sus ojos.

—¿Cómo sabes lo que pienso?— Desvió la mirada al otro lado de la cafetería, evitando él le mirara a los ojos.

—Es más fácil leerte el rostro que leer un libro para niños — Daichi pasó su otra mano por la cara de Sugawara forzándole a mirarle, ampliando el contacto físico entre ambos. No era incomodo para él, sin embargo no estaba seguro de tener tanta confianza como para normalizarlo.

Sawamura le soltó de forma suave y relajada, dominando la situación al completo. Sus miradas se sostenían fijas la una en la otra. Por la mente de Sugawara solo pasaba la idea de besarle, y de haberse sentido más seguro, probablemente lo hubiera hecho, pero giró la cabeza de golpe rompiendo el contacto visual.

Se sentía completamente abrumado, aterrorizado ante la idea de besarle. Y claro que pensaba que tocar los labios de él con los propios podía ser algo increíble, pero tenía miedo. Era un miedo absurdo e irracional, como todos aquellos miedos que surgen de la experiencia pasada y no de los datos que él mismo percibía. Porque su mente de forma inconsciente le recordaba el dolor, el intenso dolor que había ocupado su estúpido cuerpo humano cuando descubrió las infidelidades de Oikawa. Era el peso de todos aquellos echos, aflorando en su consciencia. Si nunca cometía el error de acercarse a nadie, tal vez, nunca tendría que enfrentarse de nuevo a aquel absurdo sentimiento de pérdida, que incluso cuando ya no amaba al que había perdido, le hacía sentir que era una fracasado.

No se trataba de ganar o perder, eso lo sabía. Ni siquiera estaba enamorado aún, solo sentía aquella estúpida atracción hacía el alguien tan magnético como era Sawamura Daichi, pero no lo podía negar ¡Tenía tanto miedo…!

El sonoro suspiro de Sawamura llegó a los oídos de Sugawara, haciéndome asimilar que de nuevo había vuelto a leerle el rostro, adivinando sus pensamientos. Y entonces, la frase que decía que lo mandara todo a la mierda golpeó contra su cráneo. Claro que iba a acabar llorando, no existían los "felices por siempre jamás", pero podía aprovechar el momento.

Koshi volvió a mirar a Sawamura, que tomaba café con tranquilidad. Le retiró la taza de las manos, no tenía sentido pensar en qué puñetera sexualidad tenía, ni en si iba a huir justo después de aquella cita o dentro de diez años y medio como había hecho Oikawa. Dejó la taza sobre la mesa y acercó despacio su rostro al de Daichi, que a su mismo tiempo, pero de forma más sosegada, le siguió el juego.

Sus labios se tocaron despacio, en un beso corto. Sugawara mantenía los ojos entrecerrados, para ver si en algún momento Daichi se apartaba. Al ver que no lo hacía los cerró y volvió a besarle impulsándole a abrir la boca y colando su lengua en el interior de esta. La mano de Sawamura se extendió hasta su cintura, obligándole a voltear la mesa con la firme intención de obligarle a sentarse sobre él, pero Sugawara se retuvo.

Koshi separó su boca de la de Daichi y le miró, justo antes de volverse a sentar en su silla, dejando escapar un poco de aire por su boca. Estaba acalorado. Se miraron en silencio unos instantes.

—¿Crees que tal vez deberíamos buscar un sitio en el que no hablar? — preguntó Daichi para después dibujar una leve sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.

La respuesta afirmativa de Sugawara se mostró a través de un vago movimiento de cabeza, quizá algo cohibido ante si mismo.

Ambos se levantaron y después de pagar salieron de nuevo a la calle. Caminaron varias calles agarrados de la mano y a paso rápido, hasta llegar a un callejón estrecho donde a pesar de que aún no era oscuro, parpadeaba una luz de neón anunciando un love hotel.

La luz blanca de los fosforescentes les asaltó cuando entraron en el recibidor de aquel establecimiento. Sugawara, con la mirada fija en el suelo atípico de moqueta azul, no se fijó en las pantallas que mostraban las habitaciones libres.

Sawamura seleccionó la habitación, haciendo que automáticamente la pantalla de aquella se apagara cuando la llave cayó por la máquina que las dispensaba.

—¿Habías estado ya antes en un sitio así? — preguntó Koshi mientras caminaban por los pasillos con paredes coloridas. Había luces en las puertas de las habitaciones, manteniéndose encendidas aquellas que estaban libres, apagadas las ocupadas y la suya, con la puerta abierta mantenía aquella luz en parpadeos.

—Una vez , hace mucho tiempo.

Era una luz de color violáceo, casi cegadora. Sugawara se paró a mirar una máquina expendedora con diferentes juguetes sexuales y preservativos. Se acercó a esta y la miró curioso, para después sacar su cartera. Él no llevaba preservativos.

—Yo tengo preservativos — anunció Sawamura sujetando la mano de Koshi y evitando que este pusiera monedas en la máquina, para después arrastrarle a la habitación.

La habitación no era muy grande. Había dos yukatas encima de la cama, adornada con una colcha hortera con estampado de tigre. La luz era tenue, de color azulado, salía de una lampara situada sobre el cabezal de la cama. Sugawara se sentó sobre la cama, deshaciéndose de sus zapatos despacio. Por contra Sawamura se quitó los zapatos sin usar las manos, pisando un pie sobre el otro y levantando las piernas antes de dejar los yukatas sobre la mesilla de noche, amontonados de cualquier manera.

El moreno se sentó junto al otro, alargando su mano hasta el pecho de este y forzándole a tenderse.

—Para no haber hecho esto nunca… — empezó a decir Sugawara, cuando notó el aliento de Sawamura cerrarse a su boca, para besarle. Seguidamente se deslizó por su mejilla mordisquearle, hasta bajar por el cuello mientras sus manos desabrochaban el pantalón.

Koshi dejó escapar un gemido y pasó sus manos por el pelo de él. Acarició su cuello y deslizo los dedos por su espalda por encima de la camisa. Le agarró por la cintura y empujó a Daichi a tenderse sobre la cama.

— No he hecho esto nunca, pero eso no quiere decir que no me lo hay imaginado — la voz de Sawamura se acompañaba de cierta resistencia a moverse. Sugawara se rio y prosiguió en empujarle colocándole contra el colchón.

—¿Y en tu imaginación yo era una muñeca hinchable?— Koshi re rio al pensar en aquello mientras desabrochaba despacio la camisa de Sawamura, para después pegar sus labios contra la blanca piel de su torso. Los dedos de Sugawara desabrocharon el cinturón de piel del psiquiatra, para deslizar los pantalones de este por sus piernas.

—No, supongo que...— la voz de Daichi se cortó al notar el aliento de Sugawara sobre su pene.

Ciertamente, Sugawara no era una muñeca hinchable.


	10. Capitulo 10 - Oikawa

Después de 15 minutos metido en aquel tubo de plástico y metal que no dejaba de hacer un ruido infernal, Oikawa empezaba a sentirse potencialmente abrumado. Bokuto le había recomendado ir a la consulta de un neurocirujano amigo suyo, que sin tan siquiera revisarle, había decidido hacerle una resonancia magnética. En tipo rarito de Bokuto le habría dicho algo o quién sabe.

El traqueteo de la maquina, que casi sonaba como si aquel armatoste respirara, le estaba volviendo loco. Apenas con una sabana que le cubría de estar totalmente desnudo, con varios cojines pesados que le inmovilizaban, solo podía mirar el techo de aquel lugar estrecho preguntándose ¿cómo metían a alguien con sobrepeso en un agujero tan pequeño? Él, que solo era un poco fornido debido a su musculatura trabajada para tener una imagen como Dios manda, apenas entraba.

Y en parte aquello le llevaba a pensar de nuevo en Bokuto. Con las espaldas tan anchas que tenía, él ni en sueños entraba por el agujero de aquella máquina del demonio. Pero lo peor de pensar en Bokuto era que, le hacía pensar en Shoyo. Shoyo, que estaba tan ricamente en casa de Shimizu.

¡Oh! Como detestaba a aquella cerda que solo había ido a una de sus obras de teatro y había dicho "Un poco floja" con voz tranquila. Tenía ganas de hartarse a puñetazos contra la maquina en la que se encontraba. Pero en realidad luchaba con emociones absurdas, romper la máquina a Shimizu no le iba a afectar y en cambio su bolsillo si se sentiría resentido...

¿Por qué Shoyo tenía que estar con esa harpía? ¿Por qué no podía Sugawara haber elegido cualquier otro sitio?

Shimizu Kiyoko no solo había valorado el trabajo de Oikawa como flojo, también le había roto el corazón a su mejor amigo. Iwaizumi y Shimizu habían salido durante más de dos años y luego ella le había dejado sin explicaciones. Y Iwa-chan era todo un hombre, así que había fingido no llorar por todo aquello, pero Oikawa sabía. Sabía de las horas perdidas que Iwaizumi había dedicado a mirar el techo deseado saber qué hacer y de la sensación de angustia que le había asaltado al saber que ella se había casado con el amigo de Suga. ¡Eran todos una puta mafia! Se gritó a si mismo Oikawa, tan distraído en sus propios pensamientos que apenas se dio cuenta de que la plataforma en la que estaba colocado se deslizaba fuera de aquel tubo infernal.

— Ya hemos terminado ¿Qué tal ha ido? — preguntó el enfermero. Era guapo, pero solo de un guapo sutil, tampoco para lanzarse, pensó Oikawa.

— Genial porque ya ha terminado, este lugar es horrible — contestó con absoluta sinceridad. El no llevar ropa le hacía sentir en parte vulnerable a pesar de gustarse más que mucho físicamente y pensar que podía impresionar a aquel tipo casi guapo.

Oikawa pasó a un pequeño vestuario, estrecho y mal iluminado con un espejo que ocupaba toda la pared frontal. Su rostro anguloso se reflejaba a la perfección y al ver de perfil al enfermero, aún mirándole, dejó escapar un suspiro con tintes de duda sobre si cerrar o no aquella puerta ¿Cuantas veces se había acotado con alguien solo sutilmente guapo en situaciones así esperando que Sugawara le pillara y le montara un numerito? ¿Cuantas veces se había mentido creyendo que el sexo merecía la pena sobre los sentimientos de un tipo tan frio como había sido Suwawara Koshi con él?

Sin pensarlo demasiado cerró la puerta mientras escuchaba como el enfermero le indicaba que al salir le darían hora para conocer los resultados. Tiró su ropa, acumulada en un taburete de madera y se sentó sobre este cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Sin poder evitarlo rompió a llorar sintiendose frustrado. Aquella sensación era como tener un agujero negro en la mitad del pecho. Podía conseguir casi cualquier cosa haciendo uso de su cuerpo, estaba seguro que hasta el enfermero casi guapo había caído en su cebo de atracción mágica, incluso era posible que algún día gracias a su aspecto llegara llamar la atención como actor… Pero ni Shoyo, ni Sugawara serían algo alcanzable, entre otras cosas porque no esperaba sexo o dinero de ellos, si no afecto, y desafortunadamente el afecto no se podía comprar.

Se limpió las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano y se miró al espejo. Casi deseaba ser feo. Contuvo el impulso ridiculo de golpearlo con cierto esfuerzo y simplemente se levantó, recogió la ropa del suelo y empezó a vestirse. Hubiera matado por llevar unas gafas de sol puestas y que nadie viera que tenía los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos.

Salió del vestidor y caminó por el pasillo, que le indicaba la salida a través de una linea azul pintada en el suelo. Con la mirada fija en esta linea, deseaba poder lavarse la cara antes de salir y encontrarse con Iwa-chan. Tampoco era que fuera a decirle nada por verle la cara marcada del llanto, pero sin embargo no quería que le viera de aquel modo…

Centrado en aquellos pensamientos, sus pasos le llevaron a la calle, y detrás de él apareció Iwaizumi que le estaba esperando en la sala de espera que Oikawa se había saltado olvidando dónde estaba y que tenía que pedir hora para el control. Notó el dedo de su amigo tocarle el hombro y se giró para mirarle con movimientos lentos.

—Te he pedido cita ya, mientras esperaba — aclaró mostrándole una hoja donde aparecían las horas de las diferentes citas médicas a las que tenía que acudir y se lo guardaba en el bolsillo delantero del abrigo como si se tratara de un niño pequeño que olvidaba todo—. También te he anotado las citas en el calendario del teléfono móvil para que te lo notifique y bueno, puedo acompañarte si quieres porque están adaptadas a los horarios de ambos.

—Gracias, mamá — asintió Oikawa. Aquel rol siempre se le había hecho extraño, pero Iwa-chan era así. Raramente le diría que le apreciaba o destacaría cosas buenas de él, sin embargo se preocupaba.

—Solo lo he hecho porque me aburría, lerdo.

Caminaron sin mediar palabra hasta el parking donde estaba estacionado el coche. Usualmente, extrovertido y de naturaleza egocéntrica, Oikawa no dejaría de hablar de él hasta que Hajime le mandara callar, sin embargo no era así.

—¿Crees que estaría mal que fuera a ver a Shoyo?— rompió el silencio Tooru mientras se sentaba en el lado del copiloto.

Hajime se colocó el cinturón y puso la llave en el contacto. Hacía tanto frío que al motor le costaba encender.

—No, pero ve en un momento que sepas que Sugawara no está.

El moreno pisó el embrague y volvió a dar el contacto a la llave cuando al coche al fin le dió por funcionar.

—Pues vamos ahora — contestó Oikawa poniendo la mano en el mando de marchas—. Quiero ir ahora, necesito ir ahora o me voy a volver loco.

Los ojos d ambos se cruzaron, mientras Iwaizumi evaluaba hasta que punto podía o no podía decirle que no al que consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos. Le apartó la mano de las marchas y sacó el coche del estacionamiento sin mediar palabra. No sabía si debía o no aceptar la petición de Oikawa, pero conducir le relajaba, le relajaba suficiente como para decidir sobre la marcha qué hacer.

—No quieres ir por Shimizu ¿no? — empezó a re-calcular su discurso Tootu. Sabía que con dramatismos iba a ser complicado conseguir que Iwa-chan hiciera lo que quisiera pero si jugaba con sus emociones…

—No, no es por eso que creo que no deberías ir, por en el GPS la dirección si quieres que vayamos de verdad — A pesar de lo que acaba de decir, intentaba recordar dónde vivía la chica—. Algún día tendrás que quitarte de la cabeza que odio a Shimizu, ella y yo solo teníamos objetivos diferentes en la vida. Fue doloroso romper con ella, pero no había mucha más alternativa.

Oikawa apoyó la cabeza en el reposacabezas del asiento y suspiró. Había perdido su toque para manipularle, o quizá nunca lo había conseguido, solo que Iwa-chan siempre tendía a complacerle de un modo silencioso.

—Pero fue una zorra contigo…

—Y yo también fui un hijo de puta con ella, pasaron demasiadas cosas que tú no conoces, así que deja ya de odiarla porque si alguien podría hacerlo soy yo y la verdad es que ya no importa demasiado— contestó Hajime irritado. A pesar de todo continuó conduciendo y volvió a señalan el GPS colocado en el salpicadero.

Oikawa buscó la dirección que tenía anotada en el teléfono móvil y la introdujo en el aparato ridiculamente grande que Iwa-chan se había puesto en el coche hacía cosa de dos o tres meses, cuando había empezado a salir con una tipa a la que le encantaba que fueran de excursiones para practicar deportes de riesgo. Tooru tenía que admitir que en realidad odiaba a todas las novias de Iwaizumi, pero no podía evitarlo, sentía que se lo quitaban. En parte porque al igual que le había pasado con Sugawara, sentía que era una de esas personas que siempre iba a tener en su vida, pero la vida le demostraba que esas cosas nunca eran de ese modo.

Aparcaron el coche a pocas manzanas de la casa de los Azumane y bajaron del coche respirando aún el clima tenso de los pasados minutos. Caminaron hasta la puerta y la mente de Oikawa empezó a hacer fallida. No estaba bien que estuviera allí, sabía que Bokuto no se lo perdonaría, o pero si lo haría y le seguiría haciendo creer que podía hacer lo que quisiera cuando quisiera.

Los pasos de Oikawa se marcaban en la nieve, primero dos hacía la entrada de la casa, después dos en dirección al coche. En aquel momento, la mano de Iwaizumi le agarró del brazo y lo arrastró frente a la puerta con cierta brusquedad, harto de aquella indecisión absurda.

—Es tu puñetero hijo, tienes derecho a verle — dijo justo antes de llamar al timbre.

Esperaron los dos, quietos como estatuas de sal. Oikawa podía sentir como su corazón latía a toda velocidad, porque no tenía ni idea de si a aquella hora Sugawara estaría o no en la casa.

Azumame Asahi abrió la puerta con su acostumbrada actitud relajada y los miró fijamente instantes antes de darse cuenta de quienes era.

—Oh, mierda — expresó en voz alta. Se disponía a cerrar la puerta cuando Iwaizumi puso la mitad de su cuerpo evitándolo.

— No soy una persona peligrosa, dejame pasar — lloriqueó Oikawa, imitando a Hajime en pos de entrar a la casa—. No voy a llevármelo, solo quiero verlo unos minutos.

Por la mente de Asahi se cruzaban mil ideas ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan infantil de no dejarles pasar? Y ¿Por qué ellos no se daban cuenta de que forzarle a dejarlos pasar era allanamiento de morada? Delito después de todo…

Se paró en seco y abrió la puerta. Sugawara estaba de viaje, así que no había problema alguno en que pasaran… Lo malo sería que Shoyo lo contara. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, la cabeza pelirroja salió al pasillo, con los ojos somnolientos y preguntandose a qué venía tanto ruido. Detrás de él, Shimizu se asomó captando en su panorama visual a los dos visitantes.

—Dejalos pasar — sentenció la morena y Asahi obedeció.

 **NA: Odio mi vida un poco, pero cuando no es pascua. Quiero agradecer las lecturas, reviews etc etc. Y ya de paso, os deseo que esteís pasando fiestas guay y esas cosas. Yo me voy a morir un rato que he quedado en unas horas y en verdad no tengo ganas de que me cuenten cosas cuquis ni nada. AHHHH!**


	11. Capitulo 11 - Michimiya

Capitulo 11 – Michimiya

Sentada en su despacho, Michimya Yui, que había mantenido su apellido de soltera después de casarse, repasaba algunos informes psiquiátricos de los niños que había tratado en el pasado su compañera del equipo. Buscaba en ellos encontrar algún soporte para la defensa de su abogado, y es que para bueno o para malo, necesitaba agarrarse a lo que fuera para arrebatarle la custodia compartida a su ex-pareja.

Si bien sabía que Daichi nunca había hecho daño al niño hasta la fecha, no tenía la certeza de que las cosas fueran diferentes ahora que ella había iniciado una nueva relación de pareja. Cualquiera podría pensar que era una obsesión insana, solo viéndola allí sentada, con las gafas puestas y las venas de frente marcadas mientras buscaba sin remedio cualquier excusa, cualquiera, que le permitiera tener a Tobio siempre con ella. No era una cuestión de venganza, no quería robarle a su hijo, solo quería asegurase de que estaba bien y no con aquel hombre capaz de cualquier cosa para herirla. El niño no estaba seguro.

Estaba tan centrada en los informes que ni siquiera se percató de que la puerta del despacho se abrió. Su mente centrada en aquellas letras minúsculas que se amontonaba, las unas sobre las otras, con tachones y rallados por parte de la desastrosa compañera la tenían atrapada.

Una mano cálida le acarició el rostro causandole el mayor sobresalto que había tenido desde que dejara la casa dónde había vivido siete años con Sawamura.

— ¡Me cago en la…! — gritó al levantar la vista y ver a Akaashi a su lado con una vaga sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

Al final ella se había ido separado del que consideraba su marido por él, porque le había encontrado de casualidad en una de las fiestas locas de Bokurto haciéndole cambiar de parecer sobre cómo debían ser las cosas. El matrimonio para siempre era una pantomima si no eras feliz y la persona que tenías al lado no luchaba por tu felicidad al mismo nivel que por la suya propia. Eso era lo que Akaashi le había enseñado, y desafortunadamente no había podido evitar enamorarse de él.

—No digas tacos — le reprochó a pesar de haberle dado el susto de su vida.

—No he dicho ninguno — contestó ella con orgullo, levantando la cabeza y mostrando una postura exagerada de su buen comportamiento— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No ves que tengo mucho trabajo?

—Pues he venido a verte, porque llevas una semana desaparecida — besó su frente con suavidad y se sentó en la mesa mirando los papeles que esta revisaba—. Algo me dice que este trabajo, no es tan trabajo como dices y que tal vez deberías dejar algunas cosas en manos de los abogados.

Michimiya apretó los labios entre enfadada y triste. A veces pensaba que los hombres, solo por el mero hecho de haber nacido con pene, no eran capaces de entender algunas cosas que les ocurrían a las mujeres solo por el simple hecho de ser mujeres. Como si fueran de planetas distintos, como si el patriarcado fuera una especie de virus informático que se colaba en los cerebros de aquellos que menos esperabas y rompiera lanzas en contra de un mundo diferente al que habían conocido hasta el momento. Probablemente lo hubiera sabido explicar mejor si no se hubiera saltado las clases de psicología social, pero siempre le parecieron demasiado relativas, atrapando los conceptos de identidad en ideas ambiguas codificadas por la sociedad y no por las elecciones personales.

—Ya lo sé, pero es que no puedo, me cuesta tanto… — dejó los informes sobre la mesa y apoyó la cabeza sobre el muslo de Akaashi, el que reposaba sobre la mesa del escritorio. Él acarició su cabeza como si fuera una niña pequeña—. Tengo que ir a buscar a Tobio en un par de horas, a veces es imposible dormir cuando él no está en casa ¿sabes?

Ella levantó la cabeza, manteniendo la barbilla apoyada contra su muslo.

—Ya lo sé.

Akaashi acarició la cabeza de Yui, masajeando levemente sus orejas y retirándole las gafas para después dejarlas sobre la mesa con suavidad. Le gustaba la pasión con la que se implicaba en todas y cada una de las cosas que hacía.

—Podríamos ir hoy a cenar a un burger con Tobio —propuso Keiji. Michimiya levantó la cabeza y le miró con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Mi hijo es un viejo interior, odia esos sitios, o al menos odia ir conmigo —ella se sentía resignada.

Sabía que Daichi envenenaba la mente del pequeño, diciéndole cosas desagradables de ella. Echando mierda sobre el tejado de ella para que nunca quisiera quedarse con su madre sin patalear.

— Pues lo llevamos donde él quiera — Akaashi observó como las facciones de Michimiya cambiaban hacía una ligera paz —. Sabes que todo va a ir bien, y sinceramente yo solo quiero poder pasar tiempo contigo…

Yui se levantó de la silla y le abrazó. Tenerle con él le aliviaba el peso un poco, pero no cambiaba aquel miedo racional o no que le asaltaba cuando pensaba que Tobio pasaba tiempo con el malnacido de su ex.

Las pestañas de Michimiya rozaron las mejillas de Keiji.

—Es que es agotador — dijo Yui apartándose. Se puso las manos en el pelo y tas alborotárselo un poco se golpeó ambas mejillas a la vez con fuerza, dejando la marca de sus dedos en su blanca piel—. Siento que el mundo se va a caer sobre mi cabeza, me siento culpable por querer acostarme contigo aquí ahora mismo, lo que me hace sentir como una pésima madre, por no quedarme con Daichi, por no resignarme y ser "demasiado moderna" como siempre me decía mi ex suegra cuando quería decir que yo no era suficientemente buena para su hijo, por no tolerar que Daichi me pusiera los cuernos con la canguro, por preferír mi carrera profesional por encima de la vida familiar, por no querer llevar las cuentas de su empresa, por no normalizar aquella vez que me pegó un bofetón en mitad de una discusión, por no hacerle la cena después del trabajo… Siento que soy la peor madre que Tobio podría tener, porque simplemente yo soy un desastre.

Los labios de Akaashi se pegaron a los de ella haciéndola callar de aquel monologo de autocastigo.

—No es que no quiera escuchar todo lo que tienes que decir — Continuó hablando Keiji cuando sus bocas se separaron, a la par que ponía el dedo indice sobre sus labios para evitar que continuara. Realmente él no entendía cómo podía sentir todas aquellas cosas y no explotar, pero en parte aquello era lo que la hacía encantadora—. Pero no eres una mala madre por ser humana.

Michimiya dejó escapar un suspiro profundo mientras se mordía el labio. Recordaba claramente e´l día que tras servirle la cena a Daichi, sin esperar que Tobio se hubiera ido a la cama, se sentó frente a él y rompió a llorar.

—Quiero el divorcio — le había dicho sin tener ni idea de dónde iría, de qué haría pero que sin lugar a dudas no quería quedarse en aquella casa con él. Haciéndose cargo de la limpieza, de las cuentas del grupo de psicología infantil, de la comida, de Tobio…

Si tenía que hacerse cargo de todo aquello, prefería que fuera porque era completamente libre de él. Y es que no podía mentirse a si misma, ya hacía mucho tiempo que ya no estaba enamorada de Sawamura Daichi, y aunque le quisiera y a pesar de todo el lujo de aquella casa enorme con piscina, y las vacaciones en Hawaii . Todo aquello ya no le parecían razones suficientes para aguantar allí.

—Creo que tienes que pensártelo bien, Yui — había sido la única contestación de Daichi. Serio y cortante, le había echado una ojeada y había tomado a Tobio en brazos para llevarselo a cenar a la cocina, dejándola allí sola hecha un mar de lagrimas. Como avisándola de que pretendía robarle a el pequeño si se decidía a hacer lo que acababa de proponer.

—Saberlo es agradable, pero no cambia demasiado cómo me siento.

Las manos de Akaashi se posaron sobre las caderas de ella, atrayéndola hacía él.

El divorcio en japón seguía siendo algo tabú. Se había normalizado un poco, pero no dejaba de creerse que eran mujeres caprichosas que no querían aceptar el concepto tradicional en el que se sustentaba el matrimonio: la resignación.

El teléfono sonó sobre la mesa del escritorio. Michimiya alargó el brazo y lo tomó entre sus dedos para contestar.

—¿Yui-chan?— la voz de Bokuto sonó al otro lado del teléfono. Ella asintió—. Necesito consejo sobre un caso, no porque no sepa solucionarlo ni nada, eh.

—¿Sabes que ya no trabajamos juntos desde hace más de medio año? — la voz de la morena sonaba como una queja. De algún modo, aunque entendía que Bokuto se hubiera quedado con Daichi, a fin de cuentas ella no le había pedido que le abandonara, pero no dejaba de molestarle mucho que no hubiera iniciado una guerra.

—Pero somos amigos ¿no? — suplicó.

Realmente se sentía muy infantil por su propia actitud, así que trató de evitar que interfiriera.

—Claro, Kotaro—. Michimiya puso el manos libres—. Akaashi está aquí también ¿vale?

—Genial, mejor, porque es todo un desastre y por primera vez no es culpa mía — la voz de Bokuto se empezó a acelerar—. Yo me estaba acostando con un tipo guapo que me gustaba y ha resultado ser el padre de un paciente, y ahora Daichi se acuesta con el otro padre del paciente y es un desastre porque ¿Cómo vamos a hacer bien nuestro trabajo así?

—¿Sawamura está con un hombre? — Akaashi se sintió confundido. Desde el primer día de instituto había reconocido a Bokuto como homosexual y por linea general tenía un radar acertado de los gays, que por algún motivo siempre se sentían atraídos por su personalidad reservada.

—Creo que no necesitábamos saber eso — Michimiya dejó escapar una risotada. Era egocéntrico pensar aquello, pero asumía que Daichi hacía aquello también para herirla, o peor, para meter a Bokuto en aquel escollo y que ella se sintiera en la obligación de volver para ayudar—. En cualquier caso, mandame lo que tengas, pero no pienso bajo ningún concepto ir a entrevistarme ni con el padre, ni con el niño.

Michimiya colgó el teléfono y miró a Akaashi buscando aprovación en sus ojos.

—Probablemente hubiera sido más inteligente no haberle ayudado ¿verdad?

—Probablemente no serías tú si no intentaras ayudar a los demás — Akaashi la peinó con los dedos—. Vamonos a buscar a Tobio.

 **NA: Esto… Bueno, hace como 10 meses que no actualizo esto? Menos quizá, pero mucho. Intento ponerme al día ahora que las cosas en mi vida empiezan a estar en orden, pero igual tengo mucho trabajo y empiezo las clases en una semana, estoy escribiendo siete fics más, y tengo ideas para siete mil más, así que no sé si actualizaré muy seguido. Pero lo voy a intentar ¿rigth? Baii.**


End file.
